


Tender Touches

by Desert_B



Series: Tender Touches [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Okane ga Nai
Genre: Alpha!Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cautious Akihito, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Possessive Alpha Asami, Takato is fiesty, Werewolves, Wolf Puppies, first time writing fanfic, kou is submissive, omega!akihito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_B/pseuds/Desert_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if being small in size is not enough, Akihito presents as a male omega, one of the very few in his pack. His dreams of serving as the best beta he could possibly be, like his father before him, dashed. </p><p>Looked down on and humiliated, Akihito runs away with his two best friends, only to come face to face with the biggest challenge of his life.. The Dragon of the East, Asami Ryuichi.</p><p>*update: Next chapter: "The new beginning" is up! <b>Sequel is coming soon! Please look at the comments and vote new pairings for the sequel in chapter 13 please, THANKS!!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being an omega sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if being small in size is not enough, Akihito presents as a male omega, one of the very few in his pack. His dreams of serving as the best beta he could possibly be, like his father before him, dashed.
> 
> Looked down on and humiliated, Akihito runs away with his two best friends, only to come face to face with the biggest challenge of his life.. The Dragon of the East, Asami Ryuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I LOVE the finder series and thought why not write some of my fantasies here! This is my first time writing this sorta fics so please provide ONLY constructive feedback on how YOU think it should continue! Suggestions and comments are always welcome even with the plot in my little noggin'
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! They all belong to their respective owners, Ayano Yamane and Hitoyo Shinozaki. Apologies if any of this reminds you of some other fic you've read somewhere in the internet universe, if it does, tell me so I can change it up a bit or ask the authors for permission! XP
> 
> KUDOS to all you who've helped motivate me to start and for all those who follow me to the end!

" Why today.. Why today of all days..." Thought Akihito as he and his two best friends, Kou and Takato, walked towards the omega den whilst being whistled and cat-called at. They had just returned from a short run, only to be met with a group of burly and rude betas. Although Akihito and his friends didn't appreciate the extra attention, it was obvious to everyone in the pack why they were given the extra attention. They are but the only 3 male omegas to have ever presented in the pack and would be experiencing their first heat soon. Akihito, was small and petite in werewolf standards with light, sand dusted brown ears and dazzling hazel-blue eyes. His light fluffy brown tail and tight, round butt unintentionally swinging side to side with each step he took. Similarly, Kou and Takato were also small in werewolf standards, the exception with Takato being the tallest of the three with fierce brown eyes and black wolf ears and tail. Kou, had white ears and tail that had a bit of brown at the tips and was meek and submissive whilst Takato, like Akihito, had a fiesty temper, which turned on the other males even more, much to the irritation of the two. Of course, there will be some males who preferred the meek and submissive attitude of Kou, some even dared to brush against him purposefully and squeeze his butt just to hear the tiny squeak he let out. Of course, they would soon be driven away later by Akihito and Takato.

Distracted by the noise from the betas, Akihito accidentally walked right into wall, or what he thought was a wall. As his gaze traveled up, he was met with none other than, Sakazaki. Sakazaki was a tall muscular alpha, with a shaggy beard and two grey ears perched on top of his dark messy hair. He may be attractive in his own way but to Akihito, he was disgusting and a poor excuse of an alpha. Sakazaki often cornered omegas and talked trash at them before soon dragging them aside for a "quickie", as he liked to call it. What's worse was that now, he had set his eyes on Akihito. 

" Aww.. Does the little omega want to finally beg me for a good fuck?" Sneered Sakazaki as he tugged a bit on one of Akihito's floppy brown ears. Akihito slapped his hand away to proceed on, only to be backed against the wall, caged in between Sakazaki's muscular arms.

" You smell so.... Good.... Pretty little thing..." Whispered Sakazaki into Akihito's ear. His wretched breath lingered closely as Akihito attempted to push him off. 

" Hands off Sakazaki-san. Otherwise Takaba-san will hear of this.. Might I remind you that he is our's leader's right hand man..!" Growled Takato as he stepped closer, unable to lay a hand on the alpha lest he risked his wrath.

" Hmph! That won't matter soon, omega bitch! Aki-chan's heat as well as yours will be happening soon.. And I'll make sure you beg for my dick when the time comes.. " Smirked Sakazaki as he trudged off after giving Takato one final shove.

" Jerk!" Growled Takato as he glared at Sakazaki's retreating form. At the same time, Kou rushed forward and hugged Akihito tightly, murmuring softly to himself in reassurance that their friend was alright. Akihito sighed and patted Kou's back softly as he thought about their future. Deep down, Akihito knew what their heat meant for him and his friends in the eyes of the pack. 

Omegas in his pack weren't treated with respect, the female omegas were often used and tossed around the males without thought. Any unwanted offspring would be eliminated despite the pleas of the mother. It was a dog eat dog world and Akihito couldn't help but hope for a day where all of this would change.. 

" But it won't..." Thought Akihito miserably. Despite the changes his good-natured father often suggested to their leader, the stubborn old fool refused to change, rambling on about how this system has worked for hundreds of years and how he saw no point to changing it now. The only rule he could rely on was that no male could touch him before his first heat, which would be soon. Then he, along with his dear friends, would be subjected to the same torturous lifestyle as the other omegas. As he gazed further away, beyond the dens and towards the forest, a plan started to form in his mind.. A plan to escape the hell hole he once called home.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan for their escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind comments! And of course, thank you Amelita for alowing me to adapt some of your plot into this fanfic! I will try my very best to feed the imaginations of my fellow supporters and not to disappoint! If something dissatisfies you, please try not to hold it against me hehe.. English has not always been my best subject.. ''o(> m

It was late evening in the pack. Akihito had excused himself early and was in the den pacing about, closely watched by his two friends. His pacing abruptly stopped as he turned to face away from the den. The silence was suffocating before he spoke, "I'm leaving..." murmured Akihito, staring forward. Surprised at his statement, Kou jumped up and raced towards Akihito before Takato got a chance to speak and clung tightly to his arm.

" W-What? Aki, you know that they won't let us leave, remember Tori?! If you even attempt to leave or get caught, they'll chain you up and... They'll hurt you... Even your father and our leader will be powerless to protect you.. Please Aki... Don't...." whimpered Kou, tears slid down his cheeks as he clung tightly to Akihito. Akihito sighed and smooth down Kou's hair and rubbed his ears gently to calm him. Takato then approach with his usual sharp, piercing eyes fixed on Akihito.

" I'm assuming you have a plan?" asked Takato in his usual sarcastic tone, arms folded across his chest.

" Well.. I've been observing the details of the patrols and-" started Akihito, " Okay, we're in!" smirked Takato as he grabbed Akihito by the neck and ruffled his hair.

" Wha-what?! No you can't! Its not full-proof and you might get caught! If I fail, I don't want you to suffer the punishment! I-" hissed Akihito before Takato's hand muffled his voice and he spoke, " And do you honestly think that we would want to see the same thing happen to you? We trust you Akihito.. We've been together since like.. Forever! I know you don't do things half-assed.. Besides, I don't want to live my life in this miserable pack any longer than I have to.. And I highly doubt we can leave Kou on his own here.. He's.. different from the both of us.. They'll break him.." growled Takato as he looked down at Kou, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

" Before you start bullshitting again, let me remind you that my mind is made up to join you and that if you even think of leaving without us, I'll make you regret it..!" growled Takato, his eyes held a feral glint that sent shivers down Akihito's back. This trait of Takato was what had initially surprised him when Takato presented as an omega. " So, now that we have that shit up and over with, what's your plan genius?" smirked Takato at the silence that met him after his previous sentence.

" Huh? Ah-oh.. I was observing the details of patrols and stuff on my father's desk when I was "helping" to organise the records and noticed that during the feed, there aren't any details of duties. That means that for half an hour, no patrols would be guarding the boundaries and we could well.. hopefully sneak away and-" said Akihito before he was interrupted, " Seems feasible except one small detail.. The boundary is over a few kilometers and all omegas, namely us, are expected to return before that time! And I'm pretty sure they'll notice if we aren't there during the feed..!" growled Takato.

" Let me finish my sentence! We'll return but excuse ourselves early! All we have to do then is make it past the borders in less than half an hour! Those brutes will never cross the border!" said Akihito with a huff, his head held high with pride.

" Ever think why they don't cross the border, genius? There's another pack on the other side and I don't fancy being taken from one hell hole only to be dumped in a possibly deeper one!" snapped Takato.

" Worth a shot in my book.. Anything beats being fucked by these assholes.. We can think about what to do after, next time..!" replied Akihito. "If there is a next time.." grumbled Takato underneath his breath.

" But we can't be guaranteed that all of them will be at the feed and not notice us leave!" whimpered Kou.

" Notice who leave..?" said a voice behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Had some free time on my hands to type this down! tell me what you think so far and look forward to the next chapter in 2-3 days!
> 
> Ciao~


	3. Final goodbyes and a new beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final goodbyes and a new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind remarks! I'm so happy! I will try to make the chapters longer but they will only be as long if I have the time to write it out. My work ended early today so I decided to continue the story hehe!
> 
> Just a few clarifications, this isn't some apocalypse where all females are dead and what not, there are still female omegas but Akihito, Kou and Takato are the only 3 omegas who have yet to experience their first heat. There's a special den for them. The other omegas have another den, so Akihito and his friends are supposedly living alone in that den, that's why they can speak so openly. Also, unlike Amelita's fic, everyone is clothed ok, unless stated otherwise (you know what I mean.. hehe), I know life for them is cruel, but I can't bring myself to degrade them anymore than they've already been..!
> 
> Hope this clears up some things!
> 
> Thank you! ^w^

" Notice who leave.. Hmm?"

Akihito visibly jumped, surprised that their conversation had been overheard. Slowly turning around, Akihito was relieved to see his father standing across the den but then felt anxious as he remembered their earlier conversation.

"Dad.. Erm.. We were just.. How long were you standing there?" asked Akihito as his gaze met the floor. Takato had moved up front, back facing Akihito's father to shield Kou, who was visibly shaken and was on the verge of a panic attack. " Breathe with me Kou... In and out, in and out.." he whispered softly as he rubbed Kou's back and placed their foreheads together in an attempt to calm him down.

" Long enough I'm afraid.. Now I know why you were so eager to help manage and tidy up the records.." sighed Takaba Akio, his arms folded across his chest and his head down, shaking from side to side as he stepped closer. Akihito flinched and backed away a bit before finding the courage to step forward and hissed, "And can you blame me for trying?! I don't want to live the rest of my life like some second rated whore, fucked by countless other males! You'll never understand what its like being an omega! You have everything! Status, power, respect... Do you know how I've felt all these years after presenting as an omega?! Watching everyone else suffering beside me?! Mother loved you! She died, strangled to death by another male venting his anger on her and you didn't do anything to change that! All you've ever done is support that useless old fart and preaching about your thoughts! As if that'll do any good! You're no better than the others!" sobbed Akihito as he vented out his final frustrations on his father, thinking if this was the end, he deserved to hear how he felt.

" *Sigh...* Did you really think that I haven't tried? Did you really think I thought that highly of the system we enforce in this pack? Did you think I never loved Mia? ... Your mother was one of a kind.. I loved her.. The bastard who did that to her wasn't some stranger.. I found out who he was and I put him in his place soon after.. Six feet under.." murmured Akio in a low voice as he reached forward and engulfed Akihito in a hug. " I never wanted you to be what you are.. It broke my heart that day when you presented.. I could not do much but I tried to protect you in any way I can with my position in the pack.. And I always knew.. that you would come forward with some crazy plan to get out of this.. You've got your mother's spirit, I'll tell you that.." Akio chuckled sadly to his son as he hugged Akihito for what he knew could possibly be the last time. Akihito sobbed loudly and hugged his father in a tighter embrace. 

" I'm sorry.. I knew you tried.. I knew.. I don't hate you.." sobbed Akihito. Akio stroked his son's back softly as tears began to flow down his face as well. His usual stoic face and demeanor finally melted away and an old haggard face took its place, a broken man with a broken heart. He directed his gaze to Takato and Kou in the corner and spoke softly, " I want you all to know.. That I've always thought of you all to be my sons.. And that you all deserved a better life.. I can't change the past of the others, but perhaps I can change your futures.." he said in a determined voice and stood up straight, once again, becoming the strong beta that he was.

" Dad?" questioned Akihito in a soft voice, not following what the old man was referring to. Takato and Kou moved forward to stand beside Akihito as his father backed away, a steel gaze in his eyes. 

" I will help you.. All of you..! I will do my best to make sure to give you both an opening tomorrow.. Rest up and act smart.. I know of a pack, east from here.. Their leader is a fine and fair man.. He will help you.. His father was a good friend of mine, just tell him that I sent you to him and present him with this.." said Akio as he presented to them a medallion, an old worn sash with a small circular gold encrusted crest with a dragon dangling at the end. "I've always kept this with me.. It will help you.." said Akio as he placed the medallion in the palms of his son and smiled kindly at him, hands gripped tightly over his.

" Dad.. But.. If you do this.. You'll-" started Akihito before he and his friends were embraced once again, tightly by Akio. " All of you are worth it and more.. I couldn't do much to protect you before.. This is the least an old man like me can hope to achieve to secure your future.." he replied with the most steady voice he could muster at the time.

"Dad... I love you.." cried Akihito as he tried to move as close as he could to his father, inhaling his scent. " And I love you too, son.. All of you.. Remember, when you go out there.. Be smart, don't go mouthing off you hear me..? Eat well.. Sleep well... Work hard in whatever you do.. Never give up hope.." Akio said in a muffled voice as he buried his head in his son's hair. He soon let go and stood away, wiping the stray tears from his face. After a last final glance at his son, he turned and walked away, knowing that his son would soon be safe and far away from the pack. He could only pray for their future, until he draws his final breath..

\-----Back in the den-------

" Dad... Daddy..." sobbed Akihito as he fell to the floor, clutching the medallion to his chest, Kou right beside him, a sad sorrowful look on his face as well. 

" Stop it Akihito...! Don't waste your energy anymore.. We have to be strong like Takaba-san.. Get some rest.. " said Takato in a strained voice as he turned and walked further into the den and curled up. Akihito and Kou soon moved to the corner with him and soon fell asleep, exhausted from their emotional breakdown. Unbeknownst to them, Takato had actually stayed up for a while longer, tears flowing from his sad eyes as he silently swore, "I will get us out, Takaba-san.. And I will protect them in your place..!" he thought before he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

\-----The next day-------

All day, Takaba Akio avoided them, probably because his old withering heart could not withstand the thought of not ever seeing them again after today. True to his words, Akio kept the pack members busy the entire day so as to avoid any harassment directed to the omegas. Grateful, the omegas rested up and spent the day doing non-strenuous jobs in preparation of what was to happen that evening.

It was now evening and as planned, Takaba Akio made sure that all the pack members were present for the feed before Akihito excused himself from the feed saying that he wasn't feeling well and asked Takato and Kou to join him. They stopped short from their walk to the den and looked at each other.

" Ready?" asked Takato, "As I'll ever be.. Let's get out of this hell hole.." replied Akihito with a sad smile before he and his friends morphed into their wolf forms and raced away towards the eastern border. They ran for a few miles before they stopped to catch their breath. 

" *Pant.. pant..* Can we take a break..?" panted Kou before a howl penetrated the air and caused the three to turn their heads towards the direction they came from. "No.. One of the patrols have caught our scent! RUN!!" yelled Akihito as they raced forward, more determined now as they closed in on the border. Behind them, they could soon here the trampling of branches and the rushing of bodies as they brushed by bushes, which pushed them on even more so.

Soon, rocky landscapes could be seen up ahead, "Come on, its just up ahead!" yelled Akihito as he raced forward. Though his breath was tight in his chest and his legs were burning with exhaustion, the thought of his freedom spurned him on and gave him and his friends the last burst of energy they needed. Behind them, the patrol closed in. In the lead was none other than Sakazaki, his eyes burned with madness from the hunt, the thought of sinking his teeth into the delicate bodies of the omegas excited him as he pressed on. He and his patrol had been delayed due to Takaba Akio's speech and ramblings during the feed. Bored, he had snuck off to Akihito's den with hopes that the omega not feeling well meant the onset of his heat, only to discover the den empty, and the omegas footprints leading away from the den. Enraged, he had stormed back to the feeding ground and grabbed Takaba Akio by the collar of his shirt, demanding answers from him. Takaba Akio only smirked and replied that they were probably over the border by now. Sakazaki then smashed Akio into the ground and proceeded to rip his body in half. A simple act due to the difference in size of the large alpha compared to the old beta. Sakazaki then marched over to the old leader and he, along with some of his loyal followers mutilated him, shredding him piece by piece. Sakazaki became the new top dog and with a howl, he commanded the remaining males to follow him to track down the omegas. They knew that they would be able to catch up to them and now, only inches away from their prey, Sakazaki was thrilled.

Sakazaki's jaws were just inches away from Akihito's back legs, snapping loudly. Akihito surged forward and upon seeing the rocky pebbles of the other's territory, yelled, " JUMP!!!" 

The three omegas leapt to the other side and landed on their side with a painful, "Oomph!". Looking back, they saw Sakazaki and the rest of the pack in their old territory snarling and growling at them, unable to take another step forward.

"Grrrr.. Come back over here Akihito! I'm the new alpha of this pack and I demand it!" Sakazaki snarled, the alpha's coat crusted with drying blood from the run. From the scent of blood alone, Akihito could tell who was one of his victims and tears flowed freely from his eyes. "Never! I'll never go back to that life, NEVER!" he cried. Sakazaki had just about enough and was about to take a step forward before a voice interrupted him.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you..." said a low baritone voice. Surprised, the group looked up to the side to see a huge black wolf with mesmerizing gold eyes step towards them, flanked closely by a larger, pale brown wolf with blue eyes and a slightly smaller, but equally muscular grey wolf with dark brown eyes. Behind them a group of wolves, easily twice the size of the wolves behind Sakazaki.

"Now.. Would someone like to explain why a blood soaked member of the rival pack is attempting to step across the border?" addressed the black wolf as he walked forward and stood beside the omegas. His eyes immediately landed on the crest that hung from the medallion around Akihito's neck and his gaze was soon directed to Akihito. Akihito gulped as their eyes met and he knew then and there that their lives would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter was satisfactory! Do look forward to the next one soon!


	4. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the kind remarks! I will try to update daily but I can only update during my evenings.. I hope this new chapter was satisfactory, do look forward to the next chapter tomorrow!

**Previously...**

**" I wouldn't do that if I were you..." said a low baritone voice. Surprised, the group looked up to the side to see a huge black wolf with mesmerizing gold eyes step towards them, flanked closely by a larger, pale brown wolf with blue eyes and a slightly smaller, but equally muscular grey wolf with dark brown eyes. Behind them a group of wolves, easily twice the size of the wolves behind Sakazaki.**

**"Now.. Would someone like to explain why a blood soaked member of the rival pack is attempting to step across the border?" addressed the black wolf as he walked forward and stood beside the omegas. His eyes immediately landed on the crest that hung from the medallion around Akihito's neck and his gaze was soon directed to Akihito. Akihito gulped as their eyes met and he knew then and there that their lives would never be the same again.**

\----- A few hours ago-------

" Asami-sama, the patrols reported no abnormalities by the borders. Should we proceed with the hunt?" reported Kirishima Kei as he adjusted his rectangular spectacles which framed his dark brown eyes. The broad muscular man with short but stylish black hair along with 2 grey ears perched on top of his head, was a perfectionist, every movement and word that left his mouth was calculated to be accurate and straight to the point. A grunt was heard before another larger male approached them. He had short cropped blond hair with pale brown ears flicking back and forth in anticipation. This larger male's name was Suoh Kazumi, he had always been the more muscular male of the group of three ever since they were young pups and provided the protection and backbone behind the words of the leader of the group, Asami Ryuichi.

Asami Ryuichi, was in a class of his own. He was a handsome young alpha who had taken over the leadership role in the pack ever since his father had passed away in his younger years. He had led his pack to become more successful in the years under his leadership. Months of supervised training and work had transformed their once scrawny pack members to a group of formidable wolves. During the time where his father was their leader, the group felt disadvantaged in the open rocky mountains and struggled to catch up with the large game in the mountain terrains. They were often forced to catch small animals and fight over the cut of meat. When Asami became leader, he had made used of the rocky terrain to train the pack members and make them more muscular and larger in size. As the years passed, the mountain wolves became experts of the terrain, becoming more buff and disciplined under the leadership of Asami. It helped to have his two subordinates by his side throughout the years and together, they brought their pack to greater heights.

" Hmm.. Go ahead then.." replied Asami with disinterest as he stared out in the distance. The two friends looked at each other before kirishima spoke out, "Asami-sama, is something the matter? You seem... Distant... As of late.." Suoh nodded in agreement with a huff. Asami turned his gaze to his two subordinates and sighed, " It is that time of year again.. Where the females present themselves and our males are given the choice to take on a mate.." Kirishima and Suoh sighed and nodded in understanding as to what dilemma their fearless leader was currently facing. The mountain wolves had a lack of females and omegas in general due to the poor life they had led in the earlier years. Previously, due to lack of food from the poor hunts, females had barely produced pups of their own to raise in such an environment. When Asami took over and the situation improved, the pups most of the females and omegas produced were mostly males with a handful of beta females. The only other single omega left in the pack was a male omega named Sudou Shuu. He was an attractive young blonde with snow white ears and tail, but he had a nasty attitude and flaunted in front of others. He was hardly suitable for their leader or any other male in their pack due to his insufferable nature. It didn't help that he was obsessed with their leader despite having already been rejected a number of times. It frustrated Asami to no end and irked him even more so whenever Sudou tried to seduce him. At this point, Asami could only hope to find a good excuse to send him far far away.

" Is Sudou-kun bothering you again, Asami-sama?" asked Kirishima with a raised brow. Asami let out a discontented sigh and raised 3 fingers up to his friend. Kirishima sighed and shook his head slowly from side to side whilst Suoh grunted in annoyance at the gesture. " Shall I send him off to do more work, Asami-sama?" asked Kirishima as he massaged his forehead whilst trying to rid the headache that had began to form at the thought of the annoying omega. " Please do.. I-" started Asami before a shrill voice cut threw the air, "RYUU~!" The trio turned and to their annoyance, they were met with none other than, Sudou Shuu, as he skipped towards them and latched onto Asami's forearm. Asami immediately withdrew his arm away from him and glared at the omega. 

"Do not touch Asami-sama so freely Sudou-kun.." growled Kirishima as he pushed them apart. Sudou huffed and growled in discontent, " Leave us alone Kirishima-san! I'm sure Ryuu would rather be with me than a bunch of boring fools like you two!". Kirishima's brow twitched in annoyance and fought back, "You will address Asami-sama appropriately and not bother him unless you are summoned! Your appearance is disrupting his line of concentration..!" The argument went on for a while longer before Suoh stepped forward, separated the both of them and grabbed the omega by the waist and turned to Asami for instructions. Asami sighed and glared at Sudou and ordered, "Sudou Shuu, you will not appear before me unless you are summoned.. Should you disobey this order, you will be sent to work with the betas in the mines.. I care not for your status as an omega.. Now leave!" Sudou was left dumbfounded by the order and tried fight back but was soon hauled off by Suoh. Asami growled and looked at the bespectacled man to his right, "Kei, inform all pack members of what I had ordered.. Especially the elites guarding my den.. If Sudou so much as steps into my den, those on duty will suffer for it! I've had enough!" he growled with clenched fists, his golden eyes narrowed into slits. " As you wish, Asami-sama.." replied Kirishima as he backed away to perform his duties. 

As soon as he was left alone, Asami let out a long depressed sigh and gazed out into the distance. He desperately wanted a mate to share his life with, to have pups with, but he wasn't so desperate as to choose Sudou for that position. He knew what he wanted in his mate, the wolf would have to be strong, humble, fair and kind. Unafraid to do what is right. He wanted a mate that was the total opposite of Sudou Shuu and if he could not find a mate that met his standards, he would not have a mate at all. Upset, Asami could only close his eyes and hope for someone, anyone who fit his description to come his way.. Little did he know, his wish was to be granted in a few short hours.

\-----Time Skip to late evening------

Asami and his pack were about to feast on their kill when they heard a howl in the distance and growled. He knew not why, but deep down, something pulled him in that direction and with a grunt, he and his pack set off to see what had caused that disturbance. As they approached the border, they slowed down and saw the rival pack at the edge. On their side of the border was three young wolves. The sand colored wolf was being shouted at by a wolf on the other side, covered head to toe with blood. As soon as that wolf made a move to step across the border, Asami stepped in.. 

"" I wouldn't do that if I were you..." he said in a low baritone voice. Surprised, the group looked up to see him approach them slowly, flanked closely by Suoh and Kirishima. Behind them, his pack gathered to measure up to the wolves on the other side. He smirked to himself as he could easily see how his group could easily overpower the wolves on the other side in a heartbeat.

"Now.. Would someone like to explain why a blood soaked member of the rival pack is attempting to step across the border?" asked Asami smoothly as he walked forward and stood beside the omegas. His eyes immediately went to the crest that hung from the medallion around the sand colored wolf's neck and his gaze was soon directed him. When their eyes met, a bolt of electricity went down his spine and his heart pounded loudly in his ears. The moment he gazed into the other wolf's eyes, he knew that he had to have him. The other wolf had soft sand colored fur, he was very small in size, which indicated that he or she was likely an omega, but what really caught his attention was the dazzling tear filled eyes that met his. In his eyes, showed sorrow.. But behind that sorrow was a flame that ignited a kind of passion from within him.. A flame that seemed dim but still glowed amongst the embers. His attention was diverted by a snarl from the other side and he looked up and impassively stared straight into the eyes of Sakazaki.

" I am Sakazaki, the new lead alpha of this pack.. This is none of your concern, its personal pack matters! We are simply here to retrieve the omegas and then we will leave..! So could you please be so kind as to return them to us and we will go our separate ways" growled Sakazaki in a tight voice as he glared at Asami. A silent scenario played out in Asami's mind as he looked from the blood soaked male, to the silent shaking omegas and finally, to the crest that hung from the omega's neck. He turned to Sakazaki and replied in a firm manner, "This is indeed your pack matters.. But they are on my land now and judging from how you are covered in blood and how frightened they look, I will have to decline returning these little ones to you.." Sakazaki stared wide eyed before his demeanor changed and his fur puffed out and his back arched menacingly.

"Grrr.. Argh! You have no right to claim them as your own! They-"

" They have in their possession, my family's crest! This means that they are currently under my family's protection... If you step forward.. Even a hair over the border.. We will not hesitate to defend our borders.." interrupted Asami as the wolves behind him took on a different stance and became more menacing as snarls erupted from the group. The wolves behind Sakazaki backed away a bit at the sight of the massive mountain wolves stalking forward. Sakazaki wanted the omegas back, but even he knew what would be the outcome if a fight between the two rival packs took place. Snarling, he turned to his pack and ordered a retreat. But before he left, he turned to look at the omegas and growled in a low voice, " I'll come back for you... This isn't over...", before he turned and left.

Asami and the wolves behind him visibly relaxed when the threat was gone before they all turned their attention to the omegas in front of them. "Shift." Commanded Asami before he himself, along with his pack members all morphed back into their human forms. Akihito, Kou and Takato followed soon after. Having revealed their human form to each other, Asami was please at how beautiful his future mate looked. Kirishima and Suoh gawked at the other two omegas their eyes were drawn to.

" What is your name and why do you have my family's crest...?" asked Asami in a quiet voice as he addressed the omegas. The omegas looked to each other before the sand colored wolf spoke, "My name is Takaba Akihito, this is Takato and Kou.. My father sent us here to escape from Sakazaki and to seek your protection.. He was good friends with the alpha here? Thank you for helping us.." The omega's voice sounded soft and angelic to Asami and he looked at the omega with a sly glint in his eyes. He knew then and there that he wanted this omega and would do anything to gain his heart.

" I am Asami Ryuichi, leader of the mountain wolf pack. You're safe here... I swear on my life that no harm shall befall you or your friends. Come.. You can rest and recuperate at our camp.." said Asami as he walked forward and scooped up Akihito bridal style. Shocked, Akihito could not react quickly enough and when he tried to struggle out of his arms, Asami grabbed hold of one of his flailing hands and pulled it close to his chest to calm him and get his attention. Akihito stopped and stared back into his golden eyes as Asami flashed a charming smile and said, "You are tired and injured, let us help you all get settled in." Dumbfounded, Akihito could only flush in embarrassment and silently allow the handsome alpha to carry him away back to their camp. Behind him, Takato had accepted the offer of help by Kirishima and had a hand over his shoulders for support. Kou on the other hand had sprained his foot and graciously accepted the offer by Suoh to be carried back to camp bridal style, similar to Akihito, only that he had gone off with less resistance, not that Suoh didn't mind. The three omegas were exhausted and were focused only on staying awake during the journey back to camp, but the same could not be said for the three men who were helping them. 

Kirishima was silently observing his charge with interest. He had noticed that Takato had a feral glint in his eyes earlier during their confrontation with the rival pack. The omega intrigued him and he could not wait to decipher his new charge. Suoh on the other hand was enjoying himself, sneaking short glances at the omega in his arms, currently playing with his fingers. He could not help but think of how cute the young omega was and how precious and fragile he felt in his arms. Asami, on the other hand, would look at the omega in his arms for as long as he liked, much to Akihito's confusion and embarrassment. He was silently trying to formulate a plan to steal the young omega's heart as they walked. Each step bringing them closer to camp which would soon be Akihito, Kou and Takato's new home.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave Kudos and Comment!


	5. New friends and enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new friends and enemies, enter Ayase!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update! Had some extra experiments to run and returned home late... so.. yea.. I got delayed..
> 
> Some clarifications, unless stated otherwise and during the feed, everyone would be in their hybrid form, human with two furry ears and a tail. Otherwise, during the hunt, short runs and the feed, they would morph into wolves.
> 
> Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND COMPLIMENTS AND ENCOURAGEMENTS! I can't thank you enough! It really motivates me lot!!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own FInder and Okane ga nai characters, they belong to their respective owners!

**Previously**

**It was late evening and Asami confronted Sakazaki's pack and managed to intimidate them away from the omegas. The Omegas had introduced themselves and are now currently being carried back to the mountain wolves base camp.**

\--------On the way back to the mountain wolves base camp-------

' Urgh.. Why does he keep staring at me... Is there something on my face?!' thought Akihito with a pink flush on his face. For almost the entire trip, Asami had continued to look at him whilst he tried to avoid and ignore the constant staring from those piercing gold eyes that seem to bear a hole in his soul. ' Why am I even feeling this way.. The other males in the old pack did this to me too but I didn't feel this uncomfortable or awkward..' thought Akihito with a growl. Asami shuffled Akihito closer to his chest and whispered in a low voice, "Is something the matter? Are you uncomfortable somewhere?" Akihito gasped as his face flushed a deeper shade of red when their faces came closer to one another.

" I-I was just wondering why you've been.. Erm.. sorta staring at me all this while..?" asked Akihito in a small voice as he fidgeted in Asami's arms. Asami smirked and whispered into his ears in a low husky voice, " Because you are so very beautiful and precious.. I can't help but be taken in by you.. Should I stop?" Akihito yipped softly as Asami's voice ticked his ear and sent bolts running down his spine. "Ye-yes.. You should.. I feel weird being looked at all the time..." stammered Akihito as he tried to create as much distance as he could whilst being held in Asami's arms but ultimately failed as Asami tightened his grip and pulled him closer to his chest. " I'll try.. But there's no guarantee.. It's so hard to not stare at perfection..." replied Asami as he carried on walking. He did not fail to notice that Akihito had brought his face closer to his chest and had shut his eyes tightly in embarrassment. He could not help but let out a soft chuckle at the sight as he continued walking back to camp. Behind them, Suoh was carrying Kou and was walking at a relatively slow and steady pace. They had introduced themselves and he was now chatting comfortably with the youngest omega of the group, much to his delight. 

"So, you all run 10 laps around the mountain everyday?" asked Kou with bright, curious eyes. Suoh grunted in confirmation as he shifted Kou into a more comfortable position as he walked, "Wow~ So that's why you're all so muscular and big.. I wish I was bigger and stronger... I'm always clumsy and causing trouble for Aki and Takato.." mumbled Kou as his eyes took on a sad expression. Suoh, not liking the expression on the omega's face, adjusted his grip and reached out with one of his hands and cupped Kou's face. " I think you're perfect the way you are.. Different people have different bodies, abilities and strengths.. I am sure you will find something you're perfectly suited for in our pack.. never doubt yourself my sweet angel.." encouraged Suoh with a small smile. At that, Kou's face turned as red as a tomato. He buried his face in Suoh's chest and tugged lightly at his shirt before he murmured softly, "Thank you, Suoh-san..". At those words, Suoh's smile grew slightly wider and he grunted in reply, puling Kou tightly against his chest.

Takato and Kirishima trudged behind at the back and he growled in annoyance at the display in front of him. He could not see very clearly what they were doing but he could definitely sense something in the air had changed around his two friends. Kirishima smirked at Takato's response, which led the sharp omega to glare and growl at him in return. "Takato-kun, is this any way to express your gratitude for us saving you back there?" asked Kirishima with a smirk. "Wipe off that smug look or I'll bash it off for you! I could've handled it!" retorted Takato with a huff as he glared in another direction. " Of course you could..." replied Kirishima before he suddenly unwound Takato's arm from his shoulder and ducked away, causing Takato to lose balance and fall forward. Takato gasped loudly and brought his hands up to shield himself from the fall, only to feel 2 arms suddenly wrap around his waist and twist his body around. Upon opening his eyes, he was met with a set of dark brown eyes, staring intently at him. " For a strong man, you fall easily.." smirked Kirishima as he brought his face closer to Takato's. Takato blushed red and tried to shove Kirishima away but it was evident that Kirishima would not be letting go of his new charge anytime soon. 

" Let me go, four eyes!" growled Takato as he pushed and shoved. Kirishima smirked at the remark, " Calling me names already, little tiger?" cooed Kirishima in a mocking tone. Takato's anger flared even more and retorted, "Its not as if you told me your name, four eyes!" Kirishima raised a brow, " If you had asked, I would've told you.." he replied as he manhandled the omega back to their original position with Takato's arm over his shoulders for support, only now, his grip around his waist tightened, bringing the omega closer to him. Takato was wide eyed and speechless at the sudden movement and sighed in defeat, " FINE! What's your name asshole?" he growled. Kirishima smirked and smiled charmingly, "You may call me Kei, Kirishima Kei. I am the right hand man of Asami-sama and handle most of his daily schedules.. Pleased to be of your acquaintance Takato-kun. Would you now be so kind as to properly introduce yourself as well?" he replied. Takato could only stare with an open-mouth before he snapped out of his stupor and grumbled back, "You can call me Takato.. I'm the eldest of the three and if they are hurt in any way.. All of you will answer to me..!" The feral glint returned to his eyes and a menacing smile graced his face. Takato expected to see Kirishima to at least flinch, but to his surprise, he merely chuckled softly to himself and stared back into his eyes. His eyes held only amusement and you could almost visibly see the words, 'Bring it on!' written in the depths of his brown eyes. Takato could only smirk in return and narrow his eyes in glee. "This is definitely going to be interesting .." They both thought before a howls could be heard which indicated that they had just reached the base camp.

The group was greeted by the females and some beta males as they ventured further into camp. Unfortunately, the large group could not shield the three omegas from the envious glares from a certain Sudou Shuu as he stood off in the distance with clenched fists. Unaware of the vile omega or just blatantly ignoring him, the three males immediately carried the omegas into the Healer's den. They set Akihito, Kou and Takato onto the soft fur covered floor of the den and as Asami and Suoh attempted to make the omegas comfortable, Kirishima called out, " Ayase-kun! There are three new members which require your immediate attention!" Silence greeted them before banging and clanging, followed by a few colorful curses could be heard and a disheveled small young male omega with the large blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, ears and tail came rushing out, shortly followed by a grumpy male with sharp piercing eyes and messy brown hair. 

" Did you really have to interrupt us just when it was getting good..? The kids were asleep..." growled the large male. " Kanou-san! Not in front of the guests!" scolded the young omega before he turned his attention to the three injured omegas in the room. " Hello, My name is Ayase Yukiya, you can call me Yuki! I am the main healer of this pack and this is my mate, Kanou Somuku. He may seem scary but he's actually a softy.." giggled Ayase as he started inspecting their injuries and moved to gather some materials. The three omegas softly introduced themselves as Kanou grunted in annoyance and glared at his leader who smirked back at him. Ayase proceeded to put some salve on Akihito and Takato's scratches from their dash through the forest and proceeded to bandage Kou's injured ankle. All the while, the three males aside from Kanou looked on in silence, assessing the injuries of their respective interests. Once Ayase was done, he stood up and dusted his legs before he turned to the three males. Kanou slowly moved to stand beside him, his hand gripped Ayase's waist possessively. " Akihito and Takato are fine aside from some scratches and gashes here and there.. Kou-kun on the other hand has a bad sprain and I recommend that he is put on bed rest for the rest of the week or so.." he reported to his superiors. Kanou grabbed Ayase's tail and squeezed lightly, earning a squeak from the young male before he growled at the other three males, " Now that we've done treating them, please LEAVE. We have some unfinished business..." Ayase only squirmed and moved closer to his mate, face flushed and softly moaning at Kanou's administrations to his body. Asami, Suoh and Kirishima nodded before carrying the omega's off to their respective dens, their faces red from witnessing the intimate acts from the pair. 

After a short walk, the three realized that they were starting to walk in different directions and protested loudly, "Wait! What are you doing?!" yelped Akihito as Takato struggled in Kirishima's grip and Kou started whining loudly in Suoh's arms. " We are bringing you to our respective dens.. You are too injured to be put in the omegas' den.." answered Asami. " NO! I want to be with Kou and Takato! Please..?" whined Akihito as he pouted cutely and his eyes started filling up with tears. Takato watched in amusement as Asami's expression softened and sighed softly to himself, brushing some stray hair away from Akihito's face. "Alright.. You all can rest in my den.. Its large enough to fit you three in as well.." Akihito's face lit up with gratitude and fidgeted a bit before saying a soft, 'Thank you' and to Asami's surprise, placed a soft kiss to the side of his cheek before burying his face in Asami's chest to avoid looking at him. Kou blushed deeply and covered his eyes whilst Takato gawked with an open mouth at what had just happened before Kirishima closed his mouth shut with a smirk and snapped him out of his dazed stupor. The three omegas were carried to the leader's den and settled in. It was now late at night and Kou yawned cutely before he cuddled close to Akihito and fell asleep soon after being set down and tucked in by Suoh personally. Takato sat up beside Akihito and crossed his hands behind his head haughtily and glared at the males in the room as Akihito dozed off to sleep shortly after Kou. 

" I don't know what you're up to.. But I swore to Akihito's father that I would protect them.. Now, since the little kiddies are asleep.. Care to tell me what are on your minds, Asami-san, Suoh-san and... Kei..." growled Takato as he glared at the three males. "This is going to be a long night...." Thought the three males as they were met with their first challenge.. An overprotective Takato...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comment on what you think of the story so far! I am always open to new ideas also if you have any! (Though my plot bunny has been quite active as of late, bite marks prove it! XD)


	6. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Once again, Thank you sooooooooo much for the wonderful comments! I am so glad that you accept(?) my character developments in the story thus far!!! Sorry, but this chapter is shorter than the previous entries due to shortage of time for me to write.. I hope that it's enough to feed your imaginations! I promise to upload a faster, longer and more satisfactory chapter tomorrow!
> 
> Night Guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters from finder series and okane ga nai belong to their respective owners! I just make up fantasies in my head, don't sue me! XD

**Previously..**

**Kou yawned cutely before he cuddled close to Akihito and fell asleep soon after being set down and tucked in by Suoh personally. Takato sat up beside Akihito and crossed his hands behind his head haughtily and glared at the males in the room as Akihito dozed off to sleep shortly after Kou.**

**" I don't know what you're up to.. But I swore to Akihito's father that I would protect them.. Now, since the little kiddies are asleep.. Care to tell me what are on your minds, Asami-san, Suoh-san and... Kei..." growled Takato as he glared at the three males. "This is going to be a long night...." Thought the three males as they were met with their first challenge.. An overprotective Takato...**

\----- In the leader's den-------

" Well...? Cat got your tongue?" asked Takato impatiently as the night wore on.

" We wish to court you.." replied Asami after a moment of silence, speaking on behalf of the other two males as well. Takato narrowed his eyes in distrust," And what makes you think that I'll allow you to do that.." he growled softly so as to not disturb the other two omegas from their sleep. " I do not know what it was that you experienced in your previous pack.. But do know this.. We would never harm or forcefully claim an omega.. We believe in monogamous relationships.. It is our nature to be possessive and not share our mates with anyone. It may seem selfish but we are very loyal and faithful towards our mate and would never betray him or her.. After hearing this, won't you reconsider and allow us to court the both of them and you, in Kei's case?" implored Asami as he answered in a sincere tone, meaning every word he said. Takato's eyes were still narrowed, but the tension had been lifted some and he smirked before letting out a giggle that soon erupted into a soft manic laughter. Asami and Suoh shifted uncomfortably whilst Kirishima merely smirked at the sight. Akihito and Kou fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably in their sleep at Takato's outburst which caused Takato to lower his laughter to an eerie giggle. He closed his eyes and gave Akihito's hair a few rhythmic strokes until Akihito sighed softly and fell deeper asleep into the dream realm. Asami had to hold back a jealous growl at the action and coughed to gain Takato's attention again. 

Takato let out a sigh before two sharp murderous eyes were fixed on the males before him. The glare was so fierce that all of them took a step back at the flames and sparks behind those normally sharp and carefully masked eyes, eyes which hid the blood lust and strong killing intent from the other two omegas. In a flash, Takato moved and appeared infront of Asami with a sharp rock in his hand, held against Asami's neck, touching the pulsing artery beneath the skin. Where the rock had come from, he was unsure, but he knew then and there that he was dealing with a mad man. "Fufufu.. If you truly feel that way... You have my blessing.. But be warned... Should any of them shed a tear or cry out in fear or pain.. Even a SQUEAK... Watch your back on every step.. Make sure you hear your every breath.. For I will hunt you down and slaughter you like the mongrels that you are for having hurt my family...!" threatened Takato as he licked his lips and displayed his canines to the three males. Having made his point, he jumped back and leisurely settled in amongst the fur lined floor. He resumed stroking Akihito's hair softly and gently as though he was caressing a precious gem before he placed a kiss on the foreheads of Kou and Akihito before glancing back at the three males, " I hope I've made my point clear... You can leave now..!" He said with a smirk at the three males still frozen in place.

Kirishima is the first to move and approached Takato, much to his irritation, and took hold of one of his hands and caressed it softly. He then placed a kiss on the back of Takato's hand and lingered there for a while longer as he looked up at the omega, " You've made it very clear, my little tiger.. I look forward to stealing your heart even more so now.. I will make you mine..." he whispered against the back of Takato's hand which caused him to unexpectedly get flustered and pull his hand back. "Y-y-you can't touch me so freely!", stammered Takato, Kirishima cupped his face and smirked, "But you gave me permission to court you just now.. Did you not, my little tiger?". " Stop calling me little tiger!" growled Takato as he struggled in a battle of words with Kirishima. 

Their playful arguments caused Asami and Suoh to recoil back in shock at the vast change in his attitude in such a short time span. As the pair continued to debate with each other on the 'Dos and Don'ts', Asami sighed and whispered to Suoh, "It seems Kirishima found himself a troublesome one.. But at least he seems to be in somewhat control here..", Suoh could only grunt in reply as the pair continued to watch them argue. This carried on for a while before their voices got a little bit too loud and the other two omegas shifted uncomfortably mumbling in their sleep at the noise. At that, the pair froze and Kirishima pulled back, " It's getting late.. Time to go to bed, little tiger.. I'll come back for you in the morning." he said with a light chuckle and tucked Takato in next to Akihito, rather forcefully. Takato struggled, grumbling about how he could take care of himself and shoved Kirishima back. Asami and Suoh pulled more furs next to the omegas before bidding them goodnight and leaving the den to sleep in Kirishima's den, which was a little larger than Suoh's.

During the walk back, Asami could not help but tease Kirishima, " You definitely picked yourself a mad man, Kei.. Are you sure you can handle that fiesty tiger cub?". Kirishima, raised a brow and replied, " With all due respect Ryuichi, only I get to call him by that nickname.. Also, I find him.. Intriguing.... I look forward to taming my little tiger.. Akihito and Kou seem rather tame already.." Suoh grunted in annoyance at the way Kirishima described his angel while Asami growled in warning, "My Akihito will not be as crazy or fiesty as yours Kei.. But he is certainly worth every bit of my time and I will court him slowly and sensually.. The way he deserves to be courted!" Suoh grunted in agreement and stared off into the distance, thinking of his little angel curled among the furs in their leader's den.

"It is obvious that their previous pack did not treat them as such and so I want to make sure that he has the time of his life here.. And I'll make sure that at the end, he will accept my proposal and choose me for his mate.." said Asami as they entered the den and settled in for the night. "Be careful Ryuichi.. I doubt Sudou-kun will make it easy for you.. Best keep him and his poisonous tongue away from Akihito.." cautioned Kirishima. Suoh's eyes widened at that remark as well as he pictured how that vile omega might corrupt or hurt his angel and released a low growl, "Its best if we keep them all away from that deranged omega.. I will not let him corrupt or hurt my little angel.." Kirishima and Asami nodded in agreement as they turned in for the night. Their dreams filled with images of their respective mates, happy.. Loved.. With young pups running around at their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave Kudos and comments!


	7. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! From some feedback from Luc, I've decided to be more focussed on our main pairing of Asami and Akihito. Of course, the other pairings will have short moments in the story but the focus will be on AxA and there will be short chapters dedicated on the other relationships. SO worry not! They will be labelled accordingly in the title!
> 
> Some clarifications:  
> Takato in this fic, is really agressive and fiercely protective of the other two omegas.. He can switch from being aggressive to mellow in a split sec cause I wanted to portray him with some complex character flaws to pose as a challenge to Kirishima.
> 
> Kou is gonna be sweet and adorable. Imagine a baby chick or puppy that goes about following Suoh around. Suoh will be pampering him alot, that I assure you!
> 
> Akihito is going to be his usual self, if not a bit mellow. I like mushy stuff.. XP abut don't worry, the Aki we all know and love will still be the same more or less haha!
> 
> Please enjoy this new chapter and provide any feedbacks if you have any constructive criticisms about my writing style! It really helps me become a better writer but please don't openly demand or flame.. hehe.. I am very sensitive to reckless criticisms.. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any finder series or Okane ga nai characters whatsoever!

**Previously..**

**Takato made his point to Asami, Suoh and Kirishima ad the day ended on a high note.**

\------The next Morning-------

" Mmm...! Uwaah~" yawned Akihito as he sat up and stretched. He looked around and saw that Takato and Kou were still asleep. Not long after, Kou started to squirm and reached out to grab hold of the warmth which was once Akihito's body which caused Akihito to giggle at the sight. After a while, Kou opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light that had crept into the den with the rising sun. Kou slowly sat up and looked around the den in confusion, his mind slowly registered where he was. He squeaked in realization and jumped up, looking around for the other three males. Akihito laughed as quietly as he could at Kou's panicked and flustered look, "They aren't here yet Kou.. Hehe.. They haven't arrived yet.." said Akihito. Kou let out a sigh of relief, a groan and yawn sounded behind them as Takato woke up and stretched. The omegas got ready and dusted off some dirt and dust from their clothes before taking a good look at the den. The den was covered with cobwebs at the corners, books and documents were strewn all over the place and the floor was littered with fur blankets. The omegas felt slightly irritated at the mess and proceeded to fold up the furs and spruce up the place, organizing the documents and stacking up files. 

After a while, footsteps could be heard and three large figures entered the den in search of the omegas. " Good morning.. Sha- What..?" choked back Asami as he stared at the once messy den. Now spotless, the three omegas that were almost through with the chores, looked back at them in surprise. " Oh! You're here already..? I hope you don't mind..? We couldn't stand the mess so we decided to clean up.. We didn't shred anything up, just reorganized the stacks of files and did some sweeping and stuff.." Akihito spoke up with two hands up. Asami quickly strolled forward and grabbed hold of those hands and gripped them tightly which caused Akihito's attention to focus solely on him. " I wouldn't object to anything you do Akihito.. It was very.. Satisfying.. to see you and the others cleaning up the den.." said Asami with a smirk. Akihito tilted his head cutely to one side in confusion before his eyes registered the meaning behind those words and flushed red, " I-I-I'm not your damn housewife! Th-this is just a one time thing! Keep your den clean from now onwards, you hear me?!" stammered Akihito in reply as Asami only chuckled, " Anything you say, my dear.." Akihito only turned into a deeper shade of red as Asami pulled him close. As Akihito attempted to struggle out of Asami's arms, Kirishima smirked and made a move to stand beside Takato, much to his annoyance and began to tease him.

Kou, leaning against the wall, attempted to limp over to help his friends when he was stopped by Suoh who appeared in front of him with worried eyes and scooped him up into his arms. Kou gasped in surprise, though it went unnoticed by the other already preoccupied omegas and placed both hands on Suoh's chest. He glanced up in question as Suoh shifted his arms and touched Kou's bandaged ankle, " You shouldn't be up and moving... Ayase-kun said plenty of bed rest." murmured Suoh softly as he touched and probed the injured area. Kou squirmed and blushed at his concern, not daring to look at Suoh, " I wasn't doing much.. Aki and Takato only let me to dust the low corners.. They were the ones doing all the lifting and sweeping.." mumbled Kou in reply. Suoh raised a brow and cupped one side of Kou's face and turned his face to face his own, " I just don't want your injury to get worse.." he replied, genuinely concerned. Kou could not help but smile shyly at that and cup Suoh's face in return and press a soft kiss to his right cheek, " I'm fine.. It doesn't hurt that much anyways.." Kou replied as they gazed into each other's eyes.

" Alright... Break it up!" cut in a voice all of a sudden as Akihito growled from where he was held within the arms of Asami. "Stop being so lovey-dovey with Kou! You hardly know each other!" protested Akihito loudly as he gave Asami's foot a good stomp and elbowed him in the gut which caused Asami to let him go with a grunt. Akihito proceeded towards Suoh and started poking him in the chest, " Put. him. down." he growled. " Aki-chan, its okay.. He wasn't hurting me or anything..." mumbled Kou as he smiled and locked eyes with Suoh again. Akihito gasped at that and was about 'wage war' when Asami grabbed one of his arms and spun him around to face him. " I didn't know my kitten had claws.. Now, shall I escort you to the springs? You are all covered in dust from the cleaning after all.." suggested Asami with a charming smile, though everyone in the room could sense his irritation at the likely throbbing foot and aching Abs from Akihito's earlier actions. Akihito could only laugh nervously and follow him. Behind them, Suoh was carrying Kou whilst Takato trudged onwards with a frown, beside him was Kirishima who surprisingly, had a wide grin on his face. Unbeknownst to them, two sharp eyes gleamed from behind a tree as they followed their every move till they were out of the camp and out of his site.

After a short distance walk, they could hear loud laughter and giggles as pools of hot springs came into view after a short hike. In the pools were males and females playfully splashing about in the water and having the time of their lives together. Akihito looked on, mesmerized, ' Everything here is so different... Females and males never got together for fun and laughter back home.. Ah! That place is.... no longer home...' he thought with a sad expression and slowed down his steps. Asami looked back at Akihito, surprised to see a frown and gripped Akihito's hand tighter. Surprised, Akihito snapped his head up to see worried gold eyes that gleamed in the sunlight, " What's wrong, kitten..? Does this upset you? I apologize if I was too rough before..?" said Asami with a sad smile. " Ah, no... That's not it... Sorry.. Its just.. I've never seen so many people this happy before.. They seem to be having fun.. And they look like they are enjoying each other's company.." murmured Akihito as his eyes drifted from one pair to another and soon settled on a mother and child in the shallow pools, playing and laughing at each other. They were soon joined by a male wolf, who Akihito presumed was the father of the child, as he scooped up the child up into his arms and laughed joyfully as he raised him high up in the air. " I never thought that.. A family could live this happily with each other, together.." he said with a sad smile as he remembered his father and mother.

Asami, unhappy at the expression on the omega's face, stopped in his tracks and kneeled before the omega, cupping his face with both hands to stare into his eyes, " Akihito.. I swear on my life that I will make you happy.. I'll never let that frown grace your beautiful face ever again.. " promised Asami as he leaned in and kissed Akihito on the forehead. Akihito could only gasp and slowly lean into Asami's touch before he buried his face in Asami's shoulder. His eyes watered and tears slowly slid down his cheeks as he whimpered and sobbed into Asami's chest. Behind him, Takato and Kou looked on sadly after hearing what Akihito had just said and leaned into Kirishima and Suoh at the sight before them. Asami stroked Akihito's back and proceeded to carry him as they proceeded towards the private springs they shared. ' I promise Akihito.. I will make you happy and make those who've hurt you suffer.. That I swear.." thought Asami as his eyes narrowed in anger, his mind drifting back to Sakazaki and his pack just beyond the border.

\---- Time skip to the hot springs--------

Upon reaching the hot springs, Akihito and his friends requested to be left alone as they tended to their friend. Asami, Kirishima and Suoh respected their decision and stood a distance away from them to allow the omegas some privacy. Kou sat at the edge of the hot springs as he lifted his injured foot out of the water and onto a small raised rocky platform. Akihito had ceased crying and was now wallowing in self pity as Takato stood close by, washing some of the spring water onto his injuries before he submerged himself into the spring water. They then let out a long sigh in unison and looked up at each other in surprise. They were silent for a while before they erupted into small giggles, "Never thought that we would end up relaxing here.." commented Akihito as he received nods from Kou and Takato. " So.... Have you decided to take Suoh-san as your mate Kou..? You were kinda cozy with each other back in the den.." mentioned Akihito as he faced the youngest omega in the group. Kou visibly jumped at that insinuation and submerged half of his flushed face in the spring water, shifting his eyes onto Akihito and Takato. " Come on, Kou.. Spill the beans..! You like him, don't you?" smirked Akihito. Kou blew some bubbles in the water before he raised his head and played with his fingers nervously and replied, " Well... Suoh-san is really nice... He doesn't seem like the other males from before.. He makes me feel.. safe.. loved... and cared for... I.. I think I really like him, Aki-chan.." Akihito's eyes narrowed some and teased, "Well.. You don't need to be a genius to know that.. I mean, come on.. You were all over him and you obviously have him wrapped around your little finger" Akihito said with a smirk. " Wha-What?! Y-you were also being open with Asami-san! I bet you have a crush on him too!" stammered Kou as his face turned into a deep shade of red, Akihito widened his eyes and mouth to retort back but before he could, the three males appeared. " Is something wrong..? We heard shouting..?" asked Suoh in concern as he glanced at Kou. Kou turned his flushed face away in embarrassment hich only confused Suoh more. Kirishima and Asami could only smirk at each other after seeing that.

The three males soon received permission to join the omegas in the private hot springs and wasted no time to strip themselves bare and displayed their toned muscles to the omegas which made their faces flush even redder. They smirked at the sight and moved closer to their respective love interest and offered to wash their backs. They silently allowed the males to wash their backs as the omegas sat back to relax. Asami moved closer to Akihito and smirked at the red flush on his cheeks, " You know.. There's a better more efficient way to wash your back.." he said in a low whisper, " What's that..?" asked Akihito softly. Asami grabbed his waist and spun Akihito around to face him and proceeded to run his hands up and down his back. Akihito moaned at the movement, "Mmm.. Ah! Wh-what are you doing?!" protested Akihito in embarrassment, " Washing your back.." replied Asami with a smirk as his toned abs rubbed against the soft belly of Akihito. ' He's too thin...' thought Asami as he observed Akihito closely whilst running his hands from Akihito's slim waist to his round buttocks. " Do you feel good Akihito...? Akihito?" asked Asami before he lifted Akihito's face and gasped at the swirl marks for eyes on his face, "Akihito!" " Kou!" shouted Suoh all of a sudden. Asami looked up to see Kou passed out from having been in the hot springs for too long as well. Takato seemed fine and climbed out with Kirishima while Asami and Suoh had to carry Akihito and Kou out bridal style. Asami looked down at Akihito's unconscious face and chuckled at his innocent expression, ' I guess I'll have to make you feel good somemore some other time..' he thought with a light chuckle as he left the private springs with the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had more time after my weekly meeting and came up with this chapter! Remember to leave kudos and comment!


	8. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudou causes some trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! For this chapter, Sudou has begun to make a move, who will be hurt in the end..? (I'm sure we all know, or do we?) 
> 
> Thank you guys again for all the support and thanks again Luc! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the finder and okane ga nai series!

**Previously**

**Akihito, Takato and Kou woke from a good nights sleep and were brought to a hot spring. Asami, upon discovering some sad happenings in Akihito's life, made a vow to protect Akihito and crush those who had ever harmed him. Kou had a little intimate moment with his beloved Suoh-san as well before they proceeded to the hot springs and admitted to being interested in Suoh! As Asami was enjoying his time with Akihito in the hot spring, Akihito passed out from the heat of the hot spring, closely followed by Kou. XD Upon realizing that they have passed out, they were carried out of the hot spring and back to camp by their respective love interest.**

\------Back in camp, Leader's den-------

" Aki-chan... Aki-chan!" cried Kou as he shook Akihito awake from having passed out earlier. Akihito opened his eyes and looked about dazed before his eyes settled on the worried expression of Kou's face which hovered above him. His world shook once more as Kou struggled to keep Akihito awake this time. Akihito let out a groan as he recalled the last few moments before he succumbed to unconsciousness. As the memories returned from his time in the hot spring, Akihito's face flushed deep red and he brought his hands to his eyes and let out a groan, " I can't believe I showed him a vulnerable side of me... We even.. When he washed my back, he... Urgh... I hate my life.." Kou giggled softly at Akihito's rambling and shook his head, " Come on Akihito... I think we slept half the day away..." said Kou as he looked outside the den.

It has been a few hours since they came back and it was late noon, evident from the angle of the sun. Akihito groaned as he sat up and was about to comment about something when his stomach let out a low growl and he bit back the comment in embarrassment. " Hehe.. I guess you're hungry.. Huh, Akihito..?" giggled Kou before his stomach growled loudly as well. Kou yelped in embarrassment and hugged his stomach.

" Your stomach's growling is louder than mine, Kou.." smirked Akihito as he poked Kou's side which yearned his a squeak of protest as Kou shifted and looked away with his face flushed red. 

" Y'know we haven't eaten since we left.. Of course I'm hungry.. I'm down right starving!" grumbled Kou as he rubbed soothing circles around his stomach area. " Hold on.. I'll go find us some food.. You can't move much with that sprained ankle anyways.." sighed Akihito sadly as he stood up to leave the den. Kou could only stare at Akihito's back and shout out, "Hurry back!", as Akihito raiseed a hand up and waved whilst still walking on.

\----- A few minutes later-------

" Damn.. Ain't there food around here?" grumbled Akihito as he searched around the campsite. He was about to give up and go search for Asami and the other males when a cough was heard from behind him. Surprised, he turned to look at who had called for his attention and was met with a young male, gesturing for him to come over. As Akihito approached the male, he noticed that he had a slender and small body and bright blonde hair, ears and tail. His eyes were also a striking blue and he looked beautiful from afar. " Erm.. Can I help you?" asked Akihito in uncertainty, something about the male seemed off.

" Oh.. You're new here so I thought to introduce myself.. I'm Sudou Shuu... A male omega of the mountain pack... You're Akihito, right..?" introduced Sudou with the most innocent and friendly voice he could manage. His voice greatly contrasted his current emotions and state of mind, which burned with jealousy and hate. Sudou had been observing the group of young males that had arrived the night before and was mad with jealousy whenever he saw Asami interact with the young omega standing before him. It enraged him even more after he had eavesdropped on the group the previous night and had learnt that Asami had wanted to court Akihito. He was determined to eliminate Akihito, with every trick up his sleeve. He would KILL, to get what he wanted..

"H-How did you know my name..?" asked Akihito suspiciously as he eyed the male wearily. "Oh, you're the talk of the entire pack..! Everyone knows who you are..." answered Sudou smoothly as he took a step forward to properly study at the young omega in front of him.

' Hmm.. A slender and slim waist.. Innocent hazel-blue eyes... Fluffy sand colored ears and tail.. There's nothing outstanding in his appearance... How could I have lost to him..!' thought Sudou irritably as Akihito backed away some when he noticed the change in Sudou. Sudou quickly adjusted his attitude and smiled sweetly at Akihito, " So.. What are you doing, walking around like like a lost lamb...? Were you looking for Ryu-chan?" Akihito growled internally when he heard how Sudou addressed Asami but shook it off. " Err.. No... I'm actually looking for some food.. Do you happen to know if there's any leftovers or a food pile nearby..?" he asked.

Sudou was actually pleasantly pleased as he took a few more steps forward and replied, " Oh.. Everyone already had their fill during lunch time and there's nothing but skin and bones left..." Akihito looked down dejectedly and made a move to leave before Sudou cut in, " But I know of some honey nearby.." 

Akihito perked up at the sound of honey and jumped up excitedly as he ran forward and grasped one of Sudou's hands and asked, " Honey?! Where?!" It had been some time since he'd have some of that sweet syrupy goodness from when he was still back in the forest. He never thought he would have a chance to taste that delicious treat ever again since he stepped foot in the mountains.

" Oh.. Its just around the bend.. Be careful though, the bees sting.." sang Sudou as he smiled and pointed in the direction he meant. " Its okay! I can handle a few stings!" piped Akihito as he rushed off to gather the honey. 

Unbeknownst to him, that honey was poisonous. The honey which Sudou was talking about were produced by a hive of bees that gathered nectar and pollen from Mountain Laurel Flowers, which were highly toxic. When they converted the honey from those pollen, it made the honey poisonous for consumption. The bees have adapted to the honey but for an unsuspecting omega, it could come with some terrible consequences. 

Akihito approached the hive and with some sharp rocks and dry grass he had found, created a small fire and smoked the bees out and managed to grab a chunk of honey comb before the angry bees returned. By then, he had fled and was now running back to camp. He raced back to the Leader's Den where Kou was waiting for him and panted with exhaustion. 

" Akihito! Where have you been and why are you so tired?" asked Kou as he limped over to his friend. 

" Whew! I just ran away from a hive of bees, Kou, to get you this!" exclaimed Akihito with a wide grin as he extended the honey comb to the youngest omega of their group. Kou's eyes widened at the sight of the honey comb and reached out to grab it and inspect it as though he didn't believe it was real.

" But how..? Did you go back to the forest, Akihito?" asked Kou worriedly. Akihito shook his head and pointed in the direction he came from, " Another member of the pack pointed out that there was a bee hive with honey in the mountains and told me where it was. So, I went to get it! I want you to have it since I do kinda feel bad about being partly at fault for your sprained ankle.." murmured Akihito as he placed his hands behind his back and swished one of his foot from side to side, looking at Kou with a guilty expression.

" Aww.. Come on, Aki.. It wasn't on purpose.. I'm really bad at running after all..!" reassured Kou. 

" But it was partly my fault... I forced you to run more than you usually did and if Asami hadn't come along, we would've to go back and there's no telling how that foot would've turn out either.. So, I want you to have the honey.. Just tell me how it tasted when you're done.." Argued Akihito as he settled down and sat next to Kou, giving him a cheeky smile. Kou sighed and nodded in defeat, he should've known by now that he couldn't win an argument against Akihito. Having made up his mind to not waste the effort put in my Akihito to get the honey, Kou took a big bite from the honey comb before he gulped the rest down. Kou licked his lips and fingers, savoring the sweet taste before his vision began to sway a little.

" Kou?! Is something wrong?" Asked Akihito worriedly when Kou started to sway a little. Kou clung to him and started to gasp loudly and clutch his stomach. 

" I.. I don't feel so good..." groaned Kou before he fell forward and vomited. Akihito, shocked by what was occurring before him, screamed for help. Thundering footsteps approached the den as a sweat-drenched Asami, Suoh, Kirishima and Takato made their presence known to the pair. 

" KOU!" shouted Suoh as he raced forward and grabbed Kou from Akihito. Takato and Asami raced over to look over the panic-stricken Akihito while Kirishima stepped forward to try and discern what was wrong with Kou. As he checked Kou's fingers, he noticed a sticky substance and scooped a bit onto his fingers and took a whiff. The scent sent alarm bells ringing as Kirishima immediately yelled, " Suoh, take Kou-kun to Ayase-kun now! I think he ingested some honey made from the Mountain Laurels!" Suoh gasped and ran out of the den with an unconscious Kou in his arms. Kirishima, on the other hand, moved over to Akihito and grabbed both his shoulder and asked his seriously, " Akihito-kun.. Did someone offer you any honey..? Did you eat any of it..?!" 

Akihito trembled and shook his head slowly as he stammered out a reply, " No-Nobody offered the honey.. We were hungry and.. I couldn't find any food and.. There was this male omega.. He said there was honey somewhere over there... We were hungry so I went to get it but.. Its all my fault..!" wailed Akihito as he started sobbing loudly. Kirishima and Asami cursed discreetly when they heard Akihito mention about the other male omega whilst Takato glared at Kirishima and hugged Akihito tightly. 

" No Akihito.. It wasn't your fault.. You couldn't have known about honey.. It was an accident.. Don't worry, Kou-kun will be fine, you'll see.." Kirishima reassured as he knelt infront of Akihito with a kind, understanding smile. 

" He's right, Akihito.. You didn't know.. If anyone is to blame, its that other male omega! What's wrong with that honey, Kei?" growled Takato as he faced Kirishima. Asami brought Akihito close to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back as Kirishima stood up and explain, " We don't collect any honey in the mountains because the bees here likely collect nectar and pollen from Mountain Laurel flowers which are toxic.. This toxin acts on blood circulation by lowering the blood pressure. This leads to drowsiness that allows the toxin to concentrate until it can attack the central nervous system. Of course, our body will react quite violently and try to expel out the honey consumed. However, if not treated, convulsions can occur, which can be quite severe, with death being preceded by a sort of creeping paralysis. But that only happens if there is progressive poisoning.. Judging by the floor, I would say Kou-kun has gotten most of the poisonous honey out of his system.. He should be fine in a couple of days.." 

Takato let out a sigh of relief as a teary-eyed Akihito looked up and softly asked, " So.. Kou'll really be okay..?" he whimpered. Kirishima nodded in confirmation as Akihito hiccuped and softly mumbled to himself in relief before he collapsed in exhaustion. Takato moved next to Kirishima and tugged on his sleeve before he growled to the two males, " You're not going to let that bitch of a male omega get away with this, are you..?!" Asami and Kirishima narrowed their eyes and growled in confirmation before Asami stood up with Akihito in his arms. 

" That male omega is known as Sudou Shuu.. He is an immature, ignorant and self-centered omega who doesn't take rejections seriously.. And he has tested my patience for the last time.." growled Asami as he walked deeper into the den and settled Akihito down onto the a pile of fur and covered him up with some fur blankets. 

" Kirishima.. We have some things to discuss.. Privately..." growled Asami irritably as he and Kirishima exited the den while Takato stayed behind to look after Akihito. His gaze soon drifted off towards the healer's den where Kou is resting, Suoh faithfully by his side.

" That omega will pay... If Asami doesn't do away with him... I. WILL." growled Takato as he glared off into a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic! Remember to leave kudos and comments on what you think about the chapter and if you have any suggestion regarding the plot or writing style! Thanks again and tune in tomorrow!


	9. The end or the beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end or the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update.. Had an accident and was hospitalised for a while.. Now that I've been released, I can write this chapter! Thank you so much for the support once again! Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Finder or Okane ga nai series characters!

**Previously**

**Akihito and Kou woke up after the hot springs incident and was hungry. Kou was in no condition to move so Aki left in search for food. Unfortunately, he came upo Sudoh who directed him towards a hive of bees to collect honey from them. What Aki didn't know was that the honey was poisonous and as soon as he fed the honey to Kou, Kou had a negative reaction to it and puked it all out before succumbing to unconsciousness. Carried by his knight, Suoh, Kou exited the leader's den to recuperate in the Healer's den. Soon after, it was discovered that Sudoh was behind all this and everyone has just about had enough of him. The question left is... What is going to happen to Sudoh?**

\-----Kirishima's den-------

" I have endured him for far too long Kei! We both know who Sudoh was targeting.. It was only an unfortunate coincidence that caused Kou-kun to be poisoned instead.. If Kou-kun had ingested more of that honey, his situation would've been worse off! He could've been paralysed for life if he survived a larger dose!" growled Asami as he paced about the den, occasionally stopping to clench his fists in anger and punch the wall. Kirishima calmly stood aside, his eyes betrayed his internal turmoil of emotions as they had narrowed in anger and disgust at the male omega and what he had resorted to do just to gain Asami's affection and attention. It was a disgrace to the pack in his opinion that someone be so selfish and ignorant as to try and kill for their own benefit.

" Asami-sama.. I suggest we deal with the problem personally.. Sudoh-kun has a thick skull.. If you simply banish him, it would hardly impact him at all and he may return to cause some unwanted trouble..." suggested Kirishima as he smirked at his leader who soon followed suit.

" And what exactly do you have in mind, Kei..?"

\----- Healer's den------- 

Kou was resting on the den floor with piles of blankets on top of him as he rode out a fever. His hand was tightly clutched in Suoh's as the older male looked on with concern for the omega's well-being. Ayase had already looked over Kou and after prescribing him some herbs that made him vomit out any more of the toxic honey, he had left the pair with a look of pity as he returned to care for other patients and his family, giving Suoh and Kou some private time to be together.

' How could I have let this happened... How could I have left you...? I should've been there the moment you woke..' Thought Suoh as he lifted Kou's hand and placed it near his mouth to give it a gentle kiss. His eyes glazed over in worry as he caressed Kou's face with his other hand, wiping off stray droplets of sweat from his brows. Kou's mouth was open, gasping for air as breathing was soft and labored, his face held a pained expression as he slept and his body trembled with the after effects of the medicine and toxin. Soon, two shadows emerged at the cave entrance, blocking out the light which caused Suoh to growl and glare at the shadows as he protectively hovered around the sick omega.

" Relax Suoh... Its just us.." growled Kirishima irritably as he stood forward and cleared his voice as Asami continued, " We have decided a fitting punishment for Sudoh and have come to invite you to join us.." Smirked Asami as his eyes held a sly glint. Suoh stared ahead at his leader impassively before a creepy grin slowly spread across his face and his eyes shifted and he growled out, " When do we start..?"

\-----Omega's den-------

" Hmm.. I wonder if he's dead already..? That scream had to have come from his injured friend.. Foolish little cunt.. Its what he deserved for trying to take what is rightfully mine~" hummed Sudoh in delight as he smoothed out his hair with careful strokes. After all, he had to look his best every time in front of the pack, especially his beloved Ryu-chan. As he continued to spruce up his appearance, a sudden presence in the den startled him when a cough sounded in the distance. " Who's there?!" shouted Suoh as the person came closer.

" Why Sudoh, you don't recognise me?" came a familiar voice as Asami stepped in deeper into the den and caused Sudoh to immediately jump out from his place and rush to grab hold of Asami's arm. " RYU~ I'm sorry.. You startled me..! What can I help you with..?" asked Sudoh in a sweet voice as he rubbed himself against Asami which caused the older male to flinch in disgust but maintained his act.

" Oh.. My guest, Akihito, has fallen incredibly ill and I'm looking for some comfort now.. Would you care to join me..?" smirked Asami as he started to lead the omega out of the den, in the direction of the mountain path. " Of course, Ryu! I'll gladly accompany you! That slut doesn't deserve you, he's so weak to have fallen ill after all..!" said Sudoh with a skip in his step as Asami led them further and further away from the camp. Unbeknownst to them, a figure watched from afar before disappearing into the shadows.

\----- A while later, deep in the mountains-------

" Ryu, where are we going..? I'm tired...!" whined Sudoh as Asami trudged forward, hardly slowing down before they soon came close to a secluded cliff edge with a pit located at the bottom of the edge. However, what frightened Sudoh was that at the bottom of the pit, he could hear the grunting and trampling of hooves against the ground. As they approached the edge, Sudoh slowly peeked out and saw a few male big horn sheeps in the pit, scrapping their hooves against the dirt and knocking their huge horns against another.

" Wha- What's going on, Ryu?" asked Sudoh with uncertainty before Asami suddenly grabbed hold of both his arms and dangled him above the pit. Sudoh screamed in fright and looked up in fear at Asami, whose expression was dark with a murderous grin on his face. Behind him, Kirishima and Suoh stepped out from the shadows and grinned madly at the omega dangling above the pit before he was addressed by them.

" Did you know that sexually segregated species often resort to homosexuality to satisfy their... lust? This is in fact common in most sexually segregated species like lions etc.. I wonder though.. What about the big horned sheep..? They separate from the nursery groups which contain mainly females and lambs and only come together for mating purposes.. But surely, they have some sexual drive.. Right? Would you be so kind as to test that theory Sudoh-kun?" asked Kirishima before Sudoh's clothes were torn from his body and before he could protest, Asami let go of his arms and the omega fell into the pit.

Disorientated from the fall, Sudoh glanced about in confusion before he was suddenly met with a charging ram and he yelped as he was thrown a few feet away by the attack. He sat up soon after and screamed as now, more than 2 rams head-butted him roughly, causing him to land against the wall of the pit. His face was now bloody and bruised, a big bruise the size of a football on the right side of his torso. He whimpered and cried out pathetically as the sheep surrounded him. They snorted in disdain and lifted their hooves up and began to trample him. One of the sheep bit his blonde hair and tugged so roughly that some of his lushes hair was yanked out and he screamed and howled in pain, but it fell onto deaf ears as the three males standing at the edge merely observed with a sly grin of satisfaction on their faces. 

After close to an hour, the sheeps finally lost interest and dispersed from the battered and bruised omega. Sudoh's appearance was horrible.. His hair was torn and bald in some places, some of his teeth had fallen out and his body was covered in bruises, one of his arms was also bent in an awkward angle as the male omega whimpered and sobbed. The three males leaped down into the pit and when the rams charged, they simply stopped them in their tracks and snapped their necks with ease. They approached the whimpering omega as Suoh stepped forward and grabbed his neck before lifting the weakly struggling omega off the ground to face them.

" Hmm.. It seems my theory about these sheeps were wrong... Either that, or they simply did not even wish to take you..." commented Kirishima as he stood beside Suoh, Asami standing behind them and glaring daggers at the omega. " It seems you've failed, Sudoh-kun... You didn't manage to poison Akihito-kun, instead, he had selflessly given the food to dear sweet Kou.. Of course, this mean you've managed to piss Suoh off and let me tell you, he holds grudges.." said Kirishima as Suoh tightened his grip and started choking Sudoh before Asami stepped forward and rested the palm of his hand on Suoh's tensed arm. This caused Suoh to loosen his grip some as Asami glared into Sudoh's eyes.

" Your first mistake was not respecting my decision and leaving me alone.. Your second mistakes was attempting to poison my little kitten.. But you final mistake, was actually successfully poisoning at least one of the omegas under our care.. I don't give two rat's tails about your 'devotion' if that's what you call it.. You've been athorn in my side ever since you presented as an omega.. You're not even worth our time.. Suoh, put him down.. Let him rot here for all I care.." growled Asami as Suoh, threw him against the rocky wall and kicked him in the gut one more time to expel some of his pent-up anger. Sudoh could only gasp and wheeze as his blurring vision saw Asami and the other two males grab the dead sheeps and leap out of the pit, glare at him one more time and finally leave. Sudoh couldn't even muster enough energy to yell for them as he sat propped up against the wall with tears sliding down his face. 

\-----Near the edge of the cliff of the pit-------

A figure was tracking the footprints made by the three males before he came upon the sounds of screams, shouts and pleadings. He approached the edge only to find the pathetic male omega wailing at the top of his lungs to be let out and to kill him and end his misery. A large grin spread across the figure's face as he approached the edge and look down haughtily at the omega.

" So.. You're Sudoh.. You're more pathetic and ugly than I had imagined.." said the figure as he stepped closer to the edge and reveal himself to the sobbing omega.

" You're... You're that omega, Takato! Please... Please have mercy and take me out of here.. Please..?!" wailed Sudoh as he started clawing the walls. Takato considered leaving him before he gave a smirk and replied, " Oh sure... Let me do you a favor..." He jumped down with the agility of a mountain lion and after a few minutes, managed to hull the injured omega out of the pit, much to Sudoh's surprise at his strength and stamina.

" Th-Thank you.. I thought I was going to die there..." stammered Sudoh before he was roughly slammed against the rough ground. He gasped as the air rushed out of his lungs at the force and with wide fearful eyes, glanced up to see Takato in a feral state of mind. " Talking about favors... I owe you a huge favor regarding my brothers.... And every favor must be paid in kind, no?" said Takato with a mad grin as he revealed a sharp rock in his hand and began to slash Sudoh's face as he screamed in agony. The slashes were quick before Takato pinned Sudoh down and purposely dragged the knife as he wrote the words, 'SLUT', onto Sudoh's chest in agonizingly slow strokes. The omega beneath screamed and begged but to no avail as Takato finished his master piece.

" Aww... Did that hurt..?" cooed Takato in a sickly sweet tone as he grabbed what little hair that was left on Sudoh's head and threatened, " If you ever... Think.. of coming after my family again.. I can assure you.. Your punishment will be ten-fold.. You are NOTHING, you hear me?! NOTHING! Nothing but a worthless slut to be used and abandoned..! Say that you are a worthless slut, bitch! SAY IT!" growled Takato as he slammed Sudoh into the ground and moved a leg to step on his bleeding face.

" I-I-I'm a slut.." stammered Sudoh in fright, "LOUDER!" yelled Takato, " I'M A SLUT, A WORTHLESS SLUT!" screamed Sudoh in a broken voice as Takato lifted his leg and squatted close to his face. " Remember slut.. You are nothing to me or anyone else in this pathetic world.. And if I ever see your face again, I will end you in the most agonizing way possible.. You hear me?" said Takato as Sudoh nodded in fright. Takato, satisfied with the response smiled sweetly and patted his face, " That's a good slut.." he cooed in an eerily sweet tone before he kicked some dust over the omega and skipped his way back to camp.

\-----In the main campsite-------

" Takato, you're back! Where did you disappear off to? And why are you wet?" asked Akihito, who was sitting in Asami's lap, with Asami's two arms wrapped around his waist and held close. Kirishima, who made a move to stand beside the omega raised a brow when he caught a whiff of the scent of blood and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Takato only smiled sweetly and said, " Oh! I only went for a swim to let out some steam... No big!"

" Oh, ok!" answered Akihito naively, but Asami and Kirishima could see the still maniac-like glint that danced about in Takato's eyes and knew that Sudoh must have had to endure a worse fate after they had left. Takato only skipped happily to Akihito and began to fuss over him as Kirishima's eyes followed his every move and knew, he would have to curb his omega's mood, for the possibly the future sake of the pack.

\-----Off in the Eastern woods-------

" Well well well.. What do we have here...?" said a voice from the darkness of he forest as Sakazaki appeared. At his feet, laid an unconscious Sudoh, sprawled against the forest floor. Sakazaki grinned madly before he carried the omega and turned to make his way back to his pack. From the scent of the omega, he could tell that he was from the mountain pack. He already had a plan in mind to get the three escaped omegas back and this little male omega in his arms could possibly provide the final phase of his plan. His grinned spread wide across his face as he disappeared deeper into the forest.

" I'm coming for you Aki... I'm coming soon so you'd better be prepared.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comments!


	10. Calm before the storm part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the calm before the storm! This is where we delve deeper into the relationships! Each Chara will have their own little lime light! Thanks you guys for all the support! I have another story I want to write about but in fear that I can't keep up the work load, I'll post it when I'm nearing the end of this story (which I still can't decide when). Now that I'm kinda on bed rest from that accident, I'll be posting more chapters during the day, maybe 2 a day? I am really bored at home.. Spent today finishing up the last of my online assignments... sigh...
> 
> Anyways, do look forward to the subsequent chapters!
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own any finder or okane ga nai characters! They belong to their respective owners!!!!

**Previously...**

**Sudoh was confronted and suffered under the cruelty of Asami and his two loyal friends. Suoh got to dispel some of his anger but the one who got the final word in with Sudoh was, Takato. The frightful omega then hobbled off the territory onto the pack lands of Sakazaki who found him unconscious and decided to bring him into his pack. But as he carried Sudoh in his arms to be brought back to his pack, he made it clear that he had some big plans in which Sudoh will certainly be part of.. For now, it is certainly the calm before the storm as Akihito, Kou and Takato settles into the pack routine and has some intimate moments with their love interest!**

\----- AkihitoxAsami-------

"Asami! Put me down! I said, PUT.ME.DOWN!!!!!" shouted Akihito as he struggled within the cradle of Asami's muscled arms. 

It was late afternoon and after having dealt with Sudoh, Asami had an unusual compulsion to be in constant contact with Akihito. He had already cuddled with Akihito when he had returned to camp and had fed Akihito by hand with the sheep he had brought back, to Akihito's gratitude and annoyance, and now, he was carrying Akihito around camp for all to see. Heads turned to their direction as Asami carried Akihito around leisurely for no apparent reason, according to Akihito, and he had just about enough.

" Asami, for the love of lupis, put me down! I can walk dammit!" hissed Akihito as he pinched Asami's arm which caused the male to grimace at the stinging pain and stop in his footsteps and look at the young omega in his arms. When their eyes connected, Akihito internally gasped as he saw the worry and concern that laced Asami's eyes as he looked down at him.

" I just.. You could've been the one who was poisoned.. You could be suffering in the healer's den and there was nothing I could do about it.. You could've been hurt, Akihito.. And I would've failed to keep my promise to protect you and make you happy.." said Asami in a sad tone as he gazed into the Akihito's eyes and caressed his face lovingly. Akihito let out a soft sigh at the contact and finally connected the dots together and understood why Asami was being so over-bearing. He smiled sadly at Asami and leaned into his touch, his hand placed over his and replied, " Could have, but didn't Asami.. I'm fine.. And I know I'm safe with you.... Its scary to know of Kou's current condition and how that could've been me but live in the present and not the past.. I'm here, you're here.. Nothing else matters.." 

Asami closed his eyes for a moment and let Akihito's scent meld with his own. Akihito was right and he knew it. He knew he couldn't do anything about the past happenings, so he took a deep breath and strengthen his resolve. He opened his eyes which shone with determination and grasped Akihito's hand in his own and placed it near his heart. 

" You're right, Aki... There's nothing I can do about what's happened in the past.. But I hope to be a part of your future, if you'd let me.." said Asami as he looked deep into Akihito's eyes with a sly grin. Akihito flushed deep red and smiled back shyly as he gazed back lovingly into Asami's eyes. The distance between their faces became shorter as their lips got closer. Asami closed his eyes to finally kiss the luscious lips he'd been waiting for only to open his eyes in surprise when his lips were met with Akihito's finger.

" Did you really think it's be that easy to get my first kiss..?" asked Akihito with a playful grin before he jumped out of Asami's arms and raced away laughing. Asami chuckled softly as he stared at the small back of the omega and smirked, " Fufufu.. You can only run so far, my little kitten.. I'll have to punish you for that later.." Asami then strode forward to chase after his frisky omega.

\----- KouxSuoh-------

"Mmm.. Urgh.. Hmm..?" groaned Kou as he started to wake. Suoh, having seen the youngest omega start to stir, immediately called for Ayase to come and tend Kou, much to the displeasure of a pent up Kanou. Ayase gradually convinced Kanou to let him go and proceeded to tend to his patient. Kou's eyes opened slowly and focussed after some time, the first face to greet him was a worried Suoh as Ayase gathered up some herbs and bandages.

" How are you feeling, Kou?" asked Suoh as he grasped his hand and squeezed it for comfort. Kou returned it with a weak squeeze and smiled dazedly at him.

" I'm okay, Suoh-san... Just a bit dizzy... What happened?" asked Kou as he tried to recall what had occurred previously but was having some trouble.

" YOU, ate some toxic honey.. which I'm sure you won't be doing anytime soon, Kou-kun?" replied Ayase as he strolled over and started poking and prodding at Kou, much to his discomfort. Kou looked up in confusion as Suoh started to explain in more detail, " The honey that Akihito-kun provided was poisonous.. The bees around here gather honey from a poisonous flower and an omega had given Akihito-kun the wrong information.. Honey is not allowed to be collected or eaten and that omega knew, but decided to pass on that information to hurt Akihito.. But in the end, Akihito gave you the honey and you had ended up passing out after vomiting.." 

" What?! What about Aki-chan? Is he alright?" exclaimed Kou before he winced as Ayase removed some of the bandages around his injured ankle and proceeded to re-wrap the wound. Kou squeezed Suoh's hand for support at the pain and he returned it soon after. Suoh brought himself closer to the omega and enveloped him in a hug to calm and comfort him as he answered, " Akihito-kun is fine.. He did not ingest any of the honey.. You should be more worried about yourself.. But I guess young kind and loving heart was what drew me to you as well, sweet angel.."

Kou ducked his head into Suoh's chest at that comment as he blushed. Suoh smiled slightly and started to drag his fingers through Kou's smooth hair and touch his ears which flicked cutely at the attention. They were interrupted when Ayase gave a slight cough to gain their attention and explained, " Kou-kun is mostly fine now.. He should only be eating soft food as his digestive system is still frail from the poisoning." As if on cue, Kou's stomach gave a loud growl which caused his face to turn into a deeper shade of red.

" Hehehe.. I guessing you're hungry.. Suoh-san, I'll leave you to make sure Kou-kun's well fed.. Make sure he doesn't walk much.. his bandaged was a bit torn, so I re-wrapped it and applied some fresh herbs beneath the bandages to ease the pain. If you need me, you can just call for me again!" giggled Ayase as he took his leave. Suoh grunted a reply and stood up after tucking Kou back into the pile of fur. He left only to return shortly after with some sheep's meat in boiling water and started to stir the meat.

" One of the other females was making some soft food for her puppies and I borrowed some of the soup from her.. " explained Suoh as he sat back down and cradled Kou in his lap. Kou, though still blushing, tried to explain that he could still eat by himself, but Suoh would not hear of it and started to spoon feed the young omega in his arms. Kou could only squirm in embarrassment and open his mouth obediently to accept the food. They enjoyed the peaceful moment together as Suoh slowly fed Kou until Kou whined that he was full and made attempts to push the bowl away.

" Suoh-san, I'm full... See?" whined Kou as he pointed to his slightly bloated stomach and gazed up at Suoh with puppy eyes as he pushed the food away. 

" But you're still too thin.. you should eat more.." pressed Suoh as he attempted to get one more spoon into the omega's mouth but Kou wouldn't allow it and turned his face away from the food. Suoh sighed and placed the bowl down and tucked Kou's head under his chin. Kou sighed contently and drew some circles on Suoh's chest as they basked in each other's presence. This lasted for a moment before Kou started to yawn cutely. He was currently warm, content, comforted and stuffed with food, the perfect conditions to put him to sleep. Suoh chuckled lightly and slowly started to rock him back and forth. It wasn't long after that Kou fell back to sleep.

" Sweet dreams, my sweet angel.." murmured Suoh as he kissed the top of Kou's head and tucked him in. Afterwards, he too dozed off, his hand still holding tightly onto Kou's, a smile on his face.

\----- KirishimaxTakato-------

" OUCH! What was that for?!" yelled Takato as Kirishima flung him onto a pile of fur in his personal den after carrying him off and away from Akihito and Asami soon after he returned from his 'business'.

" We both know what you did, Takato.. And I deem it unnecessary and reckless..!" growled Kirishima as he knelt over Takato, his eyes full of anger. Takato gulped and shifted uncomfortably in his place before he rebuked, " You let that slut off too easy! I would've killed him but I knew you wouldn't permit that.. Isn't that enough?!"

" The point was not that you let him off or not.. The POINT was that you left camp, unprotected and alone, without informing anyone about where you going and what for...! There are many dangerous predators in the mountains, you could've been picked up by an eagle, trampled by a big horned sheep or attacked by a mountain lion! Its not safe and you wandered off on your own or some mission you think god sent you to do!" scolded Kirishima with a growl as he pinned Takato down.

" What's it to you? You only care because I'm some toy, right? That's right! I saw how you look at me on the first day Kei.. You looked at me as if I'm some puzzle you want to solve or some cube you want to break open..! You don't love me! You're only doing it to entertain yourself!!!!" yelled Takato before he felt two hand cup his face and brought it to face forward. His eyes widened as he saw a pained look on Kirishima's face.

" Alright.. I admit that at first, I only courted you because I was curious.. You're not like other omegas.. But that's what made me come to love you as well.. Takato, I love you... I love the protective side of you that cares for your brothers.. I love the way you laugh, smile and speak around those you're comfortable with.. I even love how sometimes you go mad with blood lust and how your eyes light up with such ferocity.. I love you, Takato.. Its no longer a game to me.." reassured Kirishima as he brought his forehead to rest on Takato's.

Takato could only stare ahead in utter shock and stutter before tears fell from his glistening eyes and he wailed loudly, " Why'd you have to go and say that...! How can you love me?! I'm a freak of nature! Omegas are supposed to be sweet and loving and innocent and.. and... I'm not! Even my own mother couldn't stand to see me! I'm a monster!" cried Takato as he brought his hands to his eyes when Kirishima freed them. Kirishima sighed and brought takato into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest as he allowed Takato to shed his tears, enough to stain his shirt.

" Shh... Shh... Its alright.. I'm here.. Those kinds of people don't deserve you... I love you for who you are..." comforted Kei as he pushed Takato back a bit and started to kiss his tears away. Takato continued to sob and cried out his emotions. Kirishima could only stay still and comfort him until his sobs subsided and became little hiccups.

" I'm sorry... No one's ever treated me like this before... When I was young, I'd always fight with other kids.. Most of the time to protect Kou and Akihito.. But, my fights would become violent and sometimes even draw blood.. Everyone would say I looked like I was enjoying and they and even my own mother, would start calling me a monster.. I guess.. I shut them out my world from then on and that insane side of me just.. stayed... It never went away.. Only Aki and Kou remained by my side.. That's why I swore to protect them.." whimpered Takato as Kirishima stroked his back in small circular motions to calm him down.

" You're not alone anymore Takato.. I'm here.. with you.. And here I will stay..." said Kirishima as he brought their faces closer and sealed that promised with a kiss. Takato gasped which allowed Kirishima to slip his tongue into his moist cavern and map out his mouth. Takato squirmed and moaned into the kiss as their heated moment lasted for a while longer before they pulled apart for air. Takato was flushed red and panting as Kirishima kissed his forehead and brought him close to his chest and whispered.

" I'll always be here for you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's right.. Takato's the first to surrender.. Remember to leave your comments about your thoughts on this chapter and leave kudos! Thanks you guys, I promise more AxA moments later!


	11. Calm before the storm part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Updating again... I kinda wanted to try writing a little 'action' going on between asami and akihito!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter also! Thanks for reading! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't any characters or settings from okane ga nai or Finder series!

**Previously....**

**Some short fluffy intimate moments between the pairs.**

\----- AsamixAkihito--------

" Hahaha! Try and catch me, old man!" laughed Akihito as he ran across the camp grounds, glancing back once in a while as he ran. They have been playing this 'game' for around 2 hours, Asami only smirked and decided to circle around back as he chased after Akihito. Akihito glanced back and slowed to a stopped when he could not spot Asami and started moving his head side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of the older male before he let out a squeak of surprise when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and lifted him up in the air. He was spun around to face Asami and crushed to his chest.

" Caught you, little kitten.." smirked Asami as he brought brought Akihito's face close to his and started pressing light kisses and stroking the side of Akihito's face in an affectionate manner. Akihito blushed deep red at that and looked up and down with uncertainty at how he should react to the affection Asami was showing him. Asami chuckled lightly as he slowly started to walk away towards his den with Akihito in his arms, still squirming in his hold.

\-----SuohxKou-------

After a short nap, Kou was comfortably nestled next to Suoh as he let out a content sigh and snugged closer to the heat of Suoh's body. Suoh smiled and caressed Kou's face lovingly and buried his face in Kou's hair as their scent started to mix with each other's. 

' Lavender and summer flowers.. Smells like warmth and home..' thought Suoh as he buried his face in Kou's hair and inhaled deeply. Kou's scent calmed him greatly and all the stress from previous events melted away and all he could think of now was the small omega in his arms. Kou shifted and unconsciously moved his face closer to Suoh's neck, inhaling Suoh's scent as well. At the sight, Suoh hummed in satisfaction whereas Kou, snapped his head up in surprise at what he was doing and blushed before burying his head in Suoh's chest. 

Suoh chuckled softly and steeled his resolve as he brought Kou's face up, " Kou, from the moment I saw you... I knew you were the one for me.. Would you.. Would you let me care and love you..? What I'm asking is.. Would you be my mate?" asked Suoh as he caressed Kou's face. Kou's eyes widened at the question and giggled before he leaned against Suoh's hand and answered, " I'd love to be your mate Suoh-san... You were the only one who has treated me so kindly and respected me as well.. You're nothing like any other male I've seen.. You may be big and burly on the outside.. But I can see your heart of gold.." Suoh smiled widely and brought Kou's face close to his and kissed him deeply. Kou submitted to the kiss and opened his mouth slightly when Suoh nipped his bottom lip. Suoh slipped his tongue into Kou's mouth and their tongues danced about, entangled with one another as they continued to kiss. Kou wrapped his arms around Suoh's neck to bring himself closer and after a few more minutes, they broke apart for air and were red-faced and panting.

" I love you, Suoh-san.." murmured Kou as he placed his head against Suoh's chest. Suoh sighed in content and whispered back, " I love you too... Kou.."

\-----AsamixAkihito-------

"Oof! Asami, Wha- Mmmph!" yelped Akihito as he was pushed back on the bed of furs in the Leader's den and then forcefully kissed. Asami soon backed off and smirked at the flushed expression on Akihito's face. 

" What was that for?!" snapped Akihito with a flushed face as he snapped out of his stiff stupor and started to push the large male away, though it proved futile. 

" That.. Was my reward for catching you, my feisty kitten.." smirked Asami as he lifted Akihito's chin up to look at him. " You liked it.. Didn't you.." he said smoothly as his hand moved down and touched the slight bulge in Akihito's pants. Akihito squeaked at the touch and squirmed beneath Asami as Asami smirked and rubbed Akihito's crotch with his hand before he dipped into Akihito's pants and fondled his slightly hard member. He began to kiss down Akihito's neckline and pinch his hardened nipples as Akihito panted and moaned under him.

" Ah! Mm.. Oh! Asami...Stop..! Too.. much.. Hyaa!" moaned Akihito under Asami's administrations. "Fufu.. You sure you want me to stop Akihito..?" smirked Asami as he moved his hands away from Akihito's crotch and moved to pin his hands above his head. 

" Mmm! Ah! Asami.... Please....!" pleaded Akihito as Asami smirked and moved to nibble on Akihito's ear as he let out another moan. " Please what Akihito..? If yo don't say, how will I know what to do, hmm?" smirked Asami as he pressed kiss marks on Akihito's flawless skin. ".. Please let me come.." whimpered Akihito as Asami grinned and whispered to his ears, " As you wish.." He then reached down and pumped Akihito's member as he laid more kiss marks on Akihito's porcelain skin and with a pleasured moan, Akihito came into Asami's hands and collapsed against the large male.

" That felt..."

"Good?" asked Asami as he nuzzled Akihito's neck, which caused the young omega to giggle and nod, " Yea.. I guess... But, Asami... Why'd you do that..?" asked Akihito innocently as he huddled closer to Asami and gazed back into his eyes.

" Because.. Akihito.. I love you.. I need you.. Would you be my mate..?" asked Asami as he brought their lips closer to the other and kissed him deeply once more. As they broke apart for air, Akihito blushed and clutched the front of Asami's shirt. " Okay.. Asami... I-I think I love you too.." squeaked Akihito as he was suddenly crushed against Asami as he whispered.

" I will never let you go.."

\----- KirishimaxTakato-------

" Kei... Are you going to tell them about us now..?" asked Takato as he nuzzled Kirishima and proceeded to poke him lightly on the chest. Kirishima gaze back at him and murmured, " Of course.. I want to tell everyone that you're mine..!"

Takato giggled at that sentence and hugged Kirishima tightly. His presence was greatly appreciated and his aura was compatible with his own as he felt himself calm down and any indication of his blood lust die down.

" I love you Kei..." he whispered, " I love you too, Takato..." answered Kirishima as they both cuddled together and took a short nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter! I tried to write some steamy scenes for the first time and need feedback on what you think about it XP!


	12. Sinister plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinister plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Time for Sakazaki to step in and what happened when Sudoh landed himself in Sakazaki's arms?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings from the finder and okane ga nai series! They belong to their respective owners.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Previously...**

**Kou and Takato has confessed and agreed to be Suoh's and Kirishima's mate. They may have beaten Asami and Akihito, but Asami and Akihito had some intimate moments and *cough* action in bed *cough***

\-----In the Forest pack-------

It has been 3 days since Akihito and the other omegas had left when Sakazaki and his pack retreated back into their territory. Sakazaki has been in a bad mood since, but he had let that slide and was now focused on constructing a plan to capture them and drag their bodies back to their camp. He had spent the last 48 hours strengthening his team and though he knew they were still no match against the larger mountain wolves, he needed them to only be a distraction and kill a wolf or two. They may not have the muscle power, but he knew they had the numbers. The other males were as angry and frustrated as Sakazaki and had turned their frustrations on the remaining females in the pack which led to the bloodied dens and carcasses littered about the campsite. They hadn't even bothered to provide them with a proper burial site and had them strewn about without a care. Of course, they soon came to realise that they had pretty much screwed themselves over when they had no females left when the few who survived either died from their injuries or later committed suicide.

Left without any females as which to produce any other offspring or take out their anger and frustrations on, Sakazaki and the other males knew it was necessary that they drag the three male omegas who had escaped back. Sakazaki had planned to have his betas distract the mountain wolves whilst he and some alpha's would retrieve the omegas. The only problem now was, they didn't know the layout of the camp our its whereabouts.. To succeed, they needed information, and Sakazaki happened to find a little bird to tell the tale.

Sudoh was now seated in between Sakazaki's legs, his mouth sucking and slurping away on Sakazaki's manhood. Sakazaki combed his fingers through Sudoh's hair and pulled his head closer to sink his entire manhood into his warm cavern. When Sakazaki had found and brought Sudoh back to his den, he had immediately chained the omega down in case he ever thought to escape and proceeded to break his spirit, or what was left of it. He found that breaking the omega's sprit was a piece of cake, having recognized the fear in his eyes, Sakazaki exploited that fear and punished him by torturing and raping him to no end should Sudoh ever step out of line. The obedient omega was now solely his to do away with whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. His sweet little caged bird had sang beautifully, moaning and groaning when he was pinned down and fucked, as well as telling him the information about the way to the main camp and the descriptions as to which den would likely house the three male omegas.

" Good boy... Turn around and go down on all fours.." Instructed Sakazaki as Sudoh complied wordlessly as he presented his 'slut hole' to Sakazaki who towered over him and thrust his manhood into the gaping hole, wringing a gasp and pained moan from Sudoh. Sudoh submissively allowed Sakazaki to hump him and eventually spill his seed into him before he collapse into a panting mess on the floor. However, Sakazaki was not done and grasped his neck, pulling him up before thrusting into his mouth again, now with more force as Sudoh was forced to gag and cough at the thick member in his mouth. " That's it slut.. Moan for me.." smirked Sakazaki as he thrust deeper and harder into Sudoh's mouth before he grunted and came into Sudoh's mouth and held his head tightly, forcing him to drink every seed he had spilt. Sudoh whimpered as Sakazaki finally released him and crumbled at his feet.

" So Sudoh... Do you wish to see Aki, Kou and Takato again? They'll be coming home soon...." cooed Sakazaki in a sickening tone before he pumped his member and came all over Sudoh. Sudoh whimpered as he curled into a ball, but Sakazaki wouldn't have it and brought his face up to smother more come onto his face and hair. " Someone did a number on you didn't he..?" smirked Sakazaki as once again, he started to thread through the thin hairs on Sudoh's head, a few patches of hair were missing. Sudoh's face was no longer as bloody as the day he was brought in, but there were a number of cuts on his face to scar him for life and along his naked torso, was the word, 'SLUT', engraved deeply into his flesh. Sakazaki was surprised at his injuries when he had someone look it over as he was under the impression that the mountain wolves were more fair and just than he was, but he could be wrong. It was Sudoh's injuries that also caused he to be more cautious in planning. Once he had 'fun' with the omega, he left him shivering in a corner, naked and covered in cum, as he stepped out to address the males of his pack.

" Get ready, my loyal pack members.. Tonight, we strike swiftly and surely... We will not rest till those 3 ungrateful omegas come back and feel our wrath..! I promise you that you'll have all the fun you want with them, but know this... Akihito... is MINE...!" growled Sakazaki as his pack howled into the darkening sky, signalling that the time was near. Sudoh only shivered and shook in fear as their howls echoed the den he was chained in. His hands covered his ears and tears rolled down his face as he thought back on what what happened and what is to come... 

\-----Mountain Camp-------

It was close to evening and Asami and his pack males were once again, set to go on patrol. He, Kirishima and Suoh had left their respective mates snoozing among piles of fur in te dens and made their way slowly to the group of males waiting for them. Their ears suddenly pricked forward as they heard the distant sound of howling coming from the forest border which elicited a growl from the throats of the three males, closely followed by their pack as they howled in return to display the strength and unity of the pack.

" Something doesn't seem right, Asami-sama..." growled Kirishima as he stood close to his leader and spoke out his worries, Suoh grunted in confirmation. 

".. Grr... Move Takato and Akihito into the Healer's den... Kanou will protect them.. With Ayase and his pups nearby, whoever disturbs their den will not be able to get away unscratched.." ordered Asami as Kirishima and Suoh proceeded to follow his orders and inform Kanou about the possible dangers tonight. 

" As for the rest.. Prepare for the worst! It seems we'll be patrolling the forest borders tonight..!" snarled Asami as his men transformed into wolves and howled into the night sky.

\-----Healer's den-------

" Kirishima! What the hell's happening?! What's with all the howling about?!" growled Kanou, his hands possessively surrounded Ayase and their two young pups, safely nestled in Ayase's hands. Ayase looked about in fright and concern as he clutched his whining children closer towards him, their whining and small yips intensified by the atmosphere.

" We suspect that the rival pack is planning to advance into our territory to claim the three omegas who had just arrived earlier.." murmured Kirishima in a soft voice as he and Suoh placed Akihito and Takato next to Kou. They had coaxed the sleeping males to wake for a while and drink some valerian root tea, a strong sleeping herb, and now they were sleeping soundly despite the noise and ruckus.

" Just give them the omegas, if their so much trouble.." grumbled Kanou before he was silenced by a low growl from Suoh as he hovered above Kou.

" They are our mates... If you wish to hand them over, you might as well tell Ayase-kun to go over there as well..!" snarled Kirishima as he stood protectively in fornt of the omegas. Kanou growled at the challenge but saw Kirishima's point and backed down before asking, " So, what do you want me to do?"

" Protect them just as you do with Ayase-kun and your pups.. That is all we ask..." sighed Kirishima as he glanced longingly at Takato. Kanou unwound his arms from Ayase and stepped forward and made a gesture to Kirishima and Suoh, " They're not safe here in the open... Follow me, bring them with you.." said Kanou as he led Ayase and his pups and the males away. They soon approached a dead end with a large bookcase and just as Kirishima was about to ask, Kanou grabbed hold of the book case and shifted it to the side to reveal a hidden entrance.

" I never could trust our fearless leader to not go looking for unnecessary trouble.. So I had dug out a secret exit that leads to cave hidden in the mountains.. The caves have endless paths that if not studied carefully, could lead one to be lost within the mountain with no possible escape.. I had Ayase memorize every single pathway and we have a safe room hidden at the end of one of those pathways.. Its not marked or anything.. Everything is based on memory.. So it should be the safest place for them.. Any females with pups can take refuge here as well.." grunted Kanou as he looked back at the shocked males.

" I see.. Kanou-kun, can I entrust the evacuation to you?" asked Kirishima as Ayase already began to lead Suoh into the caves whilst he carried all three omegas in. Kanou only returned his question with a smirk before they burst into action. Kirishima made way to inform Asami as Kanou gathered the females and any young pups to bring them to safety.

" Hmph! I never expected him to be able to do something like this.. That omega really changed him.." smirked Asami as he watched some of the beta males transformed back to their hybrid form to reassure their loved ones and help out with the evacuation as the other males howled loudly to size up the challengers. Soon, the females and pups disappeared into the Healer's cave.

" The pack is getting restless Asami-sama.. I'm sure that the herbs in the healer's den will throw off their scent.. Kanou-kun is with them as well.. We should get going, I have asked some capable men to stay behind to throw off any intruders and defend the camp as well should anyone try to sneak in." reported Kirishima diligently as Suoh came to stand by them.

" Good... MEN! Tonight, we feast on their blood and make them regret ever threatening our pack!" Shouted Asami as his voice was followed by a chorus of howls and barks. They eventually ceased and those still in their hybrid forms transformed into formidable wolves and they rushed off into the night.

\-----At the border-------

" Remember! Hold them off for as long as you can! Some alphas, betas and I will enter from the other side of the border to get the omegas..! KILL AS MANY AS YOU CAN! TAKE NO PRISONERS! WE OUTNUMBER THEM 3 TO 1! Don't let their sizes intimidate you!" barked Sakazaki in his wolf form as he and a group broke off and started running from another direction. he had no problem leading the smaller group away and leaving the larger group under the command of his most trusted man, Tenma. Tenma had been loyal to Sakazaki fro the start and enjoyed torturing his victims as much as Sakazaki did. He howled into the night sky and he and his group surged forward and soon crossed the border. As they ran further deeper into the rocky mountains, they were soon met by another group of snarling males, twice their size but smaller in numbers. The forest wolves soon dispersed and partnered up against one of the mountain wolves, which side was winning, no one could tell.. But Asami was indeed slaughtering his way through, trying to find the deranged leader.

He killed wolf after wolf before he came upon Tenma and engaged him in a fight. Asami had to admit to himself that the wolf was indeed stronger than the previous ones he had faced, but in the end, the moment he saw an opening, Asami grasped the opponent's neck between his teeth and brought him to the ground.

" Where is that coward, Sakazaki?!" growled Asami as he started to squeeze the Wolf's neck between his teeth, tighter and tighter until he drew blood.

" *pant pant* He's probably beating the shit out of that whore now... This was nothing but a distraction..!" smirked the dying wolf as Asami let out a roar and ended his life with a snap of his neck.

" KILL THEM ALL! THIS IS A DIVERSION! KIRISHIMA, SUOH, TO ME!" roared Asami as he ad his loyal friends raced back to camp.

" Please be safe... Akihito!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to tell me your thoughts and leave kudos! Greatly appreciated if you do, gives me confidence that people enjoy the story so far XD


	13. True Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm almost through with this story! I'm thinking of pups and happy endings at this point. If you have any further ideas on how you want me to continue this story with a sequel or anything, just leave a comment below! Thanks for being so patient with me!

**Previously**

**Sakazaki came up with a plan to distract most of the mountain wolves whilst he and a smaller group go after Akihito, Kou and Takato. With help of a very compliant Sudoh, Sakazaki and his forest pack managed to map out the location of the mountain pack's campsite and also pin point which den the omegas would likely be in. However, he did not take into account that Kanou had secretly dug out an entrance behind the healer's den which led to a pathway full of caves within the mountains. The omegas, females and pups have been moved there for safety with Kanou as their last defense. Having realised that the attack at the border was merely a distraction, Asami, Kirishima and Suoh rush back to camp.**

\-----In the main camp-------

" ATTACK!!!!!" growled Sakazaki as he rushed in with his group of pack members consisting of some alphas and betas. They outnumbered the men stationed back at camp and soon 2 partnered one in a dance to the death as Sakazaki and 5 others sneaked past the fighting wolves and started to search the dens. They found three dens with scent of the 3 omegas and started to make a mess, searching for them. They noted that there seems to be many recent scent trails that led to the Healer's den and proceeded to focus in that area.

"Grrrr... FIND THEM!" snarled Sakazaki as he and his group of males started to tear the healer's den apart, searching for the omegas. 

"Sir, the scent seems to lead to an empty hallway to a dead end.. We found some marks on the floor which indicated that they may have hidden themselves." reported one of the wolves after the search. Sakazaki smiled sinisterly and led the wolves to the large bookcase at the end of the hall. 

" Move it..!" he ordered as 2 betas pushed the bookcase out of the way to reveal the hidden entrance. Sakazaki ordered the two betas to shift into their wolf forms to follow the scent of the wolves that had past through. The one thing the mountain wolves underestimated was the forest wolves sense of smell. Due to the environment they lived in, the forest wolves have a keen sense of smell, able to filter out a number of scents and focus on just one in particular. Since the forest held many scents that could distract them, they had adapted to have an incredible sense of smell and the two betas infront could easily discern a fresh scent from a stale one and quickly led the forest wolves down a path before they growled deeply. The group halted in their steps as a louder more fearsome growl filled the cave and a snarling grey wolf leapt out and sank his teeth into one of the betas, killing it immediately.

A vicious fight ensued as the wolves attacked Kanou whilst Sakazaki sneaked past and happened upon Ayase, who had ventured out from the safety of the cave to see what was happening. Sakazaki smirked and grabbed Ayase and shouted, " That's enough, or this little one gets hurt". Kanou slammed the wolves against the wall before he turned back and stared in shock as Sakazaki held Ayase closer to him and pointed his claws at Ayase's throat. When he saw Kanou coming closer, he pressed deeper against Ayase's throat and drew blood and a pained whine from the omega which stopped Kanou in his footsteps. 

" We just came here to get our omegas and leave... I'm sure you don't want any other casualties, right?" threatened Sakazaki as he continued to hold Ayase hostage. He signaled the surviving wolves to retrieve the omega as he continued to threaten Kanou with Ayase's safety. The two forest wolves soon came back out from the cave with the three oegas still sound asleep in their arms and Sakazaki gestured for him to back away.

" Now.. Kindly back off or this one gets it!" snarled Sakazaki as Kanou was forced to stand aside as Sakazaki let his pack members leave with the omegas before he followed suit, Kanou stalking him till they reached the entrance.

" You have what you wanted.. Let go of Ayase..!" growled Kanou as Sakazaki weighed his options. However, before Sakazaki could reply, the fight outside suddenly escalated before Asami, Kirishima and Suoh crashed into the Helaer's den and noted the three unconscious omegas in the enemy's hands. Kanou took advantage of the sudden appearance of his leader and swiped his claws at Sakazaki and retrieved a fearful and panic-stricken Ayase, cradling him safely within his arms as Sakazaki snarled in frustration and huddled closer to the three omegas and his remaining 2 surviving betas.

" Its over, Sakazaki... Your pack has been defeated and those two are the only things you have left... Leave behind our mates and we might just let you leave alive..!" growled Asami as he bared his fangs at the lead alpha male. The two betas beside Sakazaki, glanced nervously around the den, waiting for their leader's orders as Sakazaki could only feel like the cornered animal he was and consider his options.

" So... You've claimed them have you..?" said Sakazaki in a low voice as he started laughing like a maniac to himself, " And all this time I thought I could save him for myself... Alright, Mountain pack leader.. You get your wish... You want him?" started Sakazaki before he grabbed hold of Akihito's neck in a choking hold, " Why don't you follow him into hell!" snarled Sakazaki as he was about to choke Akihito to death but was suddenly body slammed to the ground by Asami as he made a dive for him. Akihito snapped awake and groaned and cough after he fell to the floor, only to be swept up immediately by Kirishima as Suoh took care of the last 2 betas.

" You lose, Sakazaki.. The moment you laid a hand on my Akihito, you signed your death warrant...!" growled Asami as he started bashing Sakazaki in the face and choking him. Akihito was disorientated but when he saw Asami and what he was doing, he shouted out, "ASAMI, STOP IT!", and ran to him trying to pull him away.

" Why, Akihito..?! He hurt you.. He almost killed you!" snarled Asami as he attempted to push Akihito away and resume Sakazaki's punishment.

" Because I know you're better than that...! Just.. Let him go... He doesn't have anything left.. He's no longer a threat..! Please...? I don't want to see any more deaths.." whimpered Akihito as he placed his head on Asami's back and clutched his arm as tears fell freely from his eyes. Asami then realized that Akihito must have seen the bodies that littered the floor and the den, after Suoh had done away with the two forest filths. He sighed and turned, embracing Akihito as he glared at the bloody and bruised male.

" Take him... and return him to the forest.. We shall let the elements deal with him, if he survives.. Clean this mess up and dispose those forest filths as well..!" growled Asami as Kirishima ordered some mountain wolves to do so. The outcome of the battle was almost one sided. Literally all of the forest wolves aside from Sakazaki were annihilated and most of the mountain wolves came out victorious in the fight. They were more used to the terrain and used that to their advantage. they were also more well coordinated than the forest wolves and soon crushed the rival pack. After giving out orders to bury some of their vanquished comrades and supervising the clean up before they allowed the females and pups out from the cave, Asami, Kirishima and Suoh carried their respective mates back to their individual dens. Kou and Takato were still unconscious from the herbal tea whereas Akihito was trembling in fright as he avoided looking at the bodies as Asami carried him back to the leader's den. Asami soon settled Akihito in the fur pile which served as their bed and pressed him close to his body, sharing his heat and scent for comfort.

" Its alright, Akihito... Go to sleep... Its all over.." whispered Asami as Akihito fell into a deep sleep, snuggled close to his mate.

\-----Deep in the forest-------

Sakazaki had risen after a brief period of rest and was now limping his way back to camp. His injuries still bled out profusely and was laying down a trail wherever he walked. His vision was blurry but the instinct to return to camp to heal his injuries was strong and he forced his tired body through the dense bush and on the path back to camp and into his den.

" Grr.. Just my luck.. *pant pant* Now I have NOTHING!!!! No pack of my own and no one to fucking he-" started Sakazaki as he glanced up to see Sudoh still submissively seated next to his bed, eyes cast down in submission upon hearing the alpha's voice. Sakazaki had almost forgotten about the omega he had brought back just a few days ago and slowly made his way there. Sudoh shivered in anticipation when the Alpha took hold of his chain, but was surprised when he heard a 'CLANG!' and witnessed the broken chain at his feet.

" Go on.. Get out of here..! I have nothing left! I don't even have the strength to fuck you right now.. Just leave.." growled Sakazaki as he pointed in the direction of the exit. Sudoh looked about confused before he timidly walked forward and started to lick the blood from the injuries on Sakazaki's torso. Sakazaki growled and grasped Sudoh's neck and flung him off into a corner.

" I SAID LEAVE!" Sakazaki snarled, but Sudoh still made his way to the injured alpha and started to tend to his injuries. Sakazaki was about to shout again when Sudoh placed his lips on Sakazaki's and kissed him deeply, silencing anything he was about to say. They broke apart after a while and Sudoh smiled sweetly at the alpha. It was a strange sight to see as Sudoh's eyes lit up with recognition, the genuine smile on his face so different from the usual indifferent and passive face Sakazaki was so used to seeing as well. Sakazaki smirked before he laughed pathetically, " Why won't you leave..? Did I leave an imprint on you or something?" Sudoh looked at him in silence before he spoke for the first time since they met.

" You claimed me as yours.. Though you treated me roughly, you still treated my injuries and.. You cared about me.. No one ever did, even when I looked.. Better before.. No one cared for me like you did.." whispered Sudoh as he placed his arms around Sakazaki and nuzzled him affectionately. " I-I was different back then.. I hurt alot of people and when I was thrown out, you took me in and cared for me.. So.. I.. i.." whimpered Sudoh as tears formed in his eyes before Sakazaki kissed them away and wrapped his arms tightly around Sudoh.

" Hmph..! If you've decided to stay with me.. Don't regret it.. Cause I've got nothing left, so I'm never going to let you go.. Not ever.." smirked Sakazaki as they embraced each other tenderly, healing each other's wounds with care.

' Maybe I'll even come to love you, my sweet little caged bird.. And someday, we may be free of our past sins....' thought Sakazaki as the sun set beyond the horizon, enveloping them in darkness.

\-----Late at night, Mountain pack leader's den--------

" Asami..?" moaned Akihito as he suddenly felt his body heat up all of a sudden, which made him incredibly uncomfortable.

"Shhh.... Its okay Akihito.. I'm here... Just look at me.. " murmured Asami softly as he caressed Akihito's face and brought him close to his own's face. He forced Akihito to look into his eyes and focus on him only as Akihito calmed down a bit, despite still feeling uncomfortable. 

'Must be his heat... Its time..' thought Asami as he brought Akihito close to his chest to share his scent with his mate. Akihito nuzzled into his chest and whimpered softly as he tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position, close to his mate. " Akihito... Calm down.. Your body is just telling you that its time" murmured Asami softly into Akihito's sensitive ear as he brought Akihito's face close to his and started to press kisses around his face. Akihito started to giggle as Asami pressed more kisses about his face before moving to his neck then down his stomach. Akihito's breath hitched in his throat as Asami slipped a hand lower and grasped his soft member which started twitching.

" Now that its your heat is here.. Shall we start a family Akihito..?" smirked Asami as Akihito's face flushed red and he gave a small nod before he let out a loud moan as Asami continued his ministrations. Asami then turned Akihito over and placed him on all fours on the pile of fur. Asami immediately stuck his face at Akihito's rosy ass and started slurping at his hole as it started to self-lubricate in preparation of what was to come.

" Mmnn.. Ah! Asami.... Not there..! Ah...! Hah!" moaned Akihito wantonly as Asami started to pinch his nipples before he stuck his fingers into Akihito's mouth and commanded, " Suck!". Akihito immediately obeyed, unable to refuse as Asami thrust his finger in and out of his mouth. 

' How sweet...' thought Asami as he thrust his saliva lubricated fingers deeper into Akihito's ass which elicited a deep moan from Akihito. Asami continued to stretch his writhing mate's hole before he pulled out which made Akihito growl with impatience as he glanced back at the larger male and witnessed his stiff cock jutting out and aligned with his twitching hole. " Such a good boy... You're so wet for me, sweet baby.. Ready?" smirked Asami as he thrust his manhood deep into Akihito. Akihito moaned loudly and pushed back wantonly and begged, " Asami~ I want more...! Please, alpha?" 

Akihito's words was the final straw and Asami pulled out before he thrust in deep and hard, hitting Akihito's sweet spot which caused Akihito to see stars. Akihito moaned as Asami thrust in and out harder and harder, his hands gripped the furs tightly as their bodies moved in sync to Asami's thrusts. Asami growled with satisfaction as he moved up and bit the junction between Akihito's neck and shoulder and left his mark there to state his claim over the omega as he sped up his thrusts.

"Ah! Asami..Ah! More! So.. Close.. Hmm! Hyaaaaa!" screamed Akihito as he soon came, along with Asami who spilled his seed inside his mate. He stayed buried in Akihito as his manhood knotted and continued to spill his seed into Akihito, surely enough to impregnate the young omega. "Mmmm... Ah!" moaned Akihito as he could only pant and writhe in slight discomfort while he allowed his mate to spill his seed into his body to form new life within him.

Akihito yawned tiredly after a few minutes while they stayed connected and that resulted in Asamii tucking him close to his chest whilst he murmured sweet promises into his ears as Akihito drifted off to sleep. When Akihito succumbed to the call of the sandmen, Asami could hear the distinct screams and loud moans from two dens in particular and smirked, knowing that his men have also claimed their respective mates.

"Fufufu.. Seems that I'll be hearing the soft pitter patter of pups soon..." whispered Asami to his sleeping mate as he pressed a kiss to his neck and soon joined him in the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments and Kudos!


	14. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thanks for sticking with me all this while till the end of the story, Tender Touches! I promise you a sequel has already been planned! Due to my busy schedule, I will TRY my very hardest to update daily! Thanks again for your support thus far!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Finder or Okane Ga Nai series characters or settings whatsoever!

**Previously...**

**The three omegas are finally freed from Sakazaki and the forest wolves and have finally been properly claimed by their respective mates**

\-----Timeskip: 1 month later-------

" Asami! Stop hovering as I eat! I am not some helpless pup so leave me alone!" growled Akihito as he was having lunch with Kou and Takato. Kou was seated on Suoh's lap as he ate his food whilst Suoh enjoyed caressing the small baby bump that formed over the few weeks. Takato was seated next to Kirishima for was happily feeding the stubborn omega after a small debate. Asami, not wanting to be left out of the experience, attempted to situate Akihito on his lap and feed him as well, but that only led to Akihito's temper to flare up.

" Akihito, I just merely wish to feel the pups and feed you and our child some food.. Is that so much to ask?" stated Asami as he manhandled Akihito back on his lap and proceed to kiss the daylights out of him as Akihito slowly turned to jelly in his arms and they broke apart with him panting and laying back against Asami. Asami smirked to himself before he proceeded to feed Akihito his meal slowly. Kirishima and Suoh only sighed and brought their mates closer to them.

Since confirming their pregnancy, the three males have been in close contact with the three omegas. Though it didn't really bother Kou as much, Takato and Akihito has been feeling really irritated as of late due to the constant hovering of their mates. It didn't help when their baby bump started showing which caused the males to be even more over bearing. Takato and AKihito could often be seen avoiding their mates and finding quiet corners to rest and not be disturbed.

\-----Time skip a few more months-------

" Urgh! Ah! Hngh! This hurts like hell!" screamed Akihito as he attempted to push out his child.

" You can do this Akihito! Deep breaths and push!" encouraged Kou and Takato. They had actually given birth to their children a few days ago, Kou being first, followed by Takato. Kou had given birth to a male pup with brown hair, ears and tail with white streaks, which he and Suoh named, Tao. Takato had given birth to a healthy boy in which he and Kirishima named, Kuroda, a healthy male with black hair and ears. Soon after, Akihito gave a final push and a young male pup was in the arms of Ayase who was helping out with the delivery. However, another contraction hit Akihito and he birthed yet another male pup.

" Urgh.. I don't want to have any more pups.." groaned Akihito as he panted with effort after having given birth.

" They are beautiful, Akihito.. They look like you and Asami-san." said Ayase as he brought the children near Akihito. One of the boys had dark brown hair with pale brown ears and tail whilst the other had black hair but with dark grey ears and tail. They soon started whining as Akihito brought them close and nuzzled them lovingly. Ayase, Kou and Takato soon left him with his children alone with Asami, whom they called in after the birth.

" They're beautiful just like you Akihito.." murmured Asami as he nuzzled his mate affectionately. Akihito giggled softly and shifted the pups in his arms to show them to Asami.

" I want to call this one Fei!" exclaimed Akihito as he gestured at the black haired pup with dark grey ears. 

" Fei? Hmm.. How about.. Fei Long? That sounds more regal than just plain Fei.." said Asami as he looked down at the pup they were referring to. Akihito begrudgingly grunted an approval after some thought and moved on to try and figure out a name for their other pup. They thought long and hard before Asami gestured at the pup and said," Yoru..."

" Yoru? What kind of name is that? He looks nothing like a Yoru..?" asked Akihito as he gave Asami a look of disbelief, " How about Yoh instead?" suggested Akihito as he grinned mischievously at his mate. Asami considered it for a while before he gave into Akihito and nodded in approval. 

" Fei Long and Yoh it is then... Our beautiful boys.. Though I'm hoping we could have some more pups in future?" smirked Asami as he started kissing Akihito's neck, leaving kiss marks behind. Akihito could only moan aloud before he playfully hit Asami on the arm and laughed. The future looks bright for this pack and their newborns..

\----- A few miles away--------

" Leader-sama, a male pup has been born.. Unfortunately, your mate passed away giving birth.." reported a female healer as she presented the alpha with a small infant with bright blonde hair and platinum, almost white ears and tail.

" Hmm.. It matters not.. He will make a fine leader when he grows up.. A leader needs not any pampering from their mother.. Give him to one of the other females to care for and feed from.." ordered the alpha. " But.. What of his name, leader-sama?" asked the healer. 

" It matters not to me.. Let one of the females name him.." growled the alpha male in impatience as the healer scrambled to follow his commands. From behind the alpha male, another male strode forward. He looked noticeably younger than the lead alpha.

" Yuri? Hmph! It seems, my mate has birthed me a son.. In the future, he shall be under your guidance.. You are one of the more formidable wolves in our pack.. I hope not to be disappointed..!" growled the lead alpha as he gestured to the other male, known as Yuri, to be on his way and leave him be.

" Of course, brother... I would gladly take him under my wing and teach him the proper ways to becoming a strong alpha.." replied Yuri as he stepped back into the shadows with a nod and disappeared. Yuri was not a fool and knew that his elder brother was actually gravely ill. He had seen the healer passing him herbs of many different kinds and had also heard him coughing and hacking out blood sometimes at night, away from prying eyes. Though he knew he could not to take over the role as leader, being a beta, he looked forward to 'guiding' his son to becoming the leader he envisioned him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and suggestions on the sequel if you wish! Remember to leave behind kudos too! ^~^


End file.
